Dog May Cry
by inujak
Summary: Betayed and broken hearted Kagome walks alone.Then she meets Dante and things start to get better. Together they discover an evil sceem they must stop. DantexKagome DevilMayCryInuyasha crossover.
1. Default Chapter

New story this is going to be a devil may cry/Inuyasha crossover with lots of Kikyo bashing Inuyasha bashing. It will also be a DantexKagome because I like weird couples. I've only played Devil May Cry 3 so Dante's weapons and storyline will only be that far, alright on with the story. 

Dog May Cry

Chap.1

* * *

It was a cold fall night. There was a decent breeze blowing making it even colder. Here we come to a girl walking through the forest with lots of cuts and bruises. Any ordinary girl would be dead but this is more than an ordinary girl. If you look closer you'd realize she was a hanyou. She was also mumbling to herself.

"How could he do this to me? All I've ever been was nice to him."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I hear voices coming from that clearing" Kagome said to herself__She hid in the bushes down wind so they couldn't see or smell her. __"So Inuyasha if you just get rid of that girl you and Kikyo can live in peace forever." Naraku said. _

_"Naraku, what is he doing here." Kagome thought._

_Then she looked over to whom he was talking to_, _it was Inuyasha with his hand wrapped around Kikyo's waist. "Fine I'll kill Kagome but only to get Kikyo's soul back." Inuyasha said._

_"Of coarse Inuyasha, I can't think of any other reason." Naraku said. Kagome gasped which Inuyasha unfortunately heard and found her._

_"Well, well, well you saved me the trouble of finding you Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smirk._

_"No Inuyasha, don't do it please." Kagome gasped._

_"Beg all you like I'm going to get Kikyo's soul back." _

_with this Inuyasha raised his hand to strike But before he could "SIT!" And Inuyasha came crashing to the earth giving Kagome time to run. The spell didn't last long and Inuyasha was right back on her._

_"You're going to pay for that bitch!" Inuyasha yelled._

_"Please God get me out of here." Kagome whispered Clutching onto her jewel shards. Then they started glowing and got brighter until it was blinding._

_End flashback. _

When she woke up she was in the middle of the forest but a different one. Then she felt the top of her head, she had dog ears and claws. She didn't know what to do but walk. That's how she got here. Then she heard a sound like a swarm of bees. She looked behind her, It was Naraku's poison insects coming after her. She tried to run but she was badly injured and couldn't go on much longer. She tripped over a log and right before she passed out she saw a red flash destroying the insects.


	2. A New Friend

**Hi everybody. 2 chapter is here. Now to answer your question inukitsume, yes, I think Vergil will come along to stir up some trouble for Dante. Now on with the story.**

**Dog May Cry**

**Chap. 2: A New Friend

* * *

**

Kagome slowly sat up. She massaged her temples due to a pounding headache. Then she started to remember what happened.

"That's right, what happened?" she asked herself. She looked around her surroundings. She was lying in a bed made of blankets, there was a nice fire going keeping the campsite warm with fish roasting over it. With the fish note, she realized she was quite hungry and the fish smelled delicious.

"I see your awake." A voice said startling Kagome.

"You where pretty banged up back there, you are lucky you're a half demon or you'd be dead." The man said.

He was dressed in a long, red trench coat that went down to his feet with nothing underneath, Grey, baggy pants and a big sword strapped on his back. He had shaggy silver hair and icy blue eyes.

"Are you the one how helped me?" Kagome asked the stranger.

"Yeah, I heard some noise and went to check it out and found you unconscious surrounded by those bee demon things, stopped them and brought you back here." The stranger said.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"No problem." The man replied back.

Kagome eyed the French hungrily which the man noticed.

"Are you hungry? It looks about done." The man said.

"Yes I am thank you." Kagome said.

The man got her and himself a fish and sat down to eat.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Kagome, what's yours?" She replied.

"Dante." He answered.

"Dante eh, well Dante do you have any idea where we are?" Kagome asked him.

He swallowed hard at this as if he where nervous.

"I was kinda hopping you new that." He said.

"You don't know either?" she asked.

"No, I've been lost in this forest for three days." Dante replied.

"Great, now we're both lost." Kagome sighed.

"Looks like it." Dante said.

"Well maybe we can search together?" Kagome implied.

"Yeah, we could do that." Dante said.

"Then it's settled we'll search together." Kagome said.

"Alright, but first we sleep, I'm tired." Dante said with a yon.

"Oh right, I guess we should." Kagome said.

Dante got up and put out the fire then laid down himself.

"…Goodnight Dante."Kagome hesitated.

"… Goodnight Kagome." Dante said.

* * *

**Alright done it's 11:30 and I'm tired so goodnight and r&r**


	3. Explanations and a Spider Attack

**Dog May Cry**

**Chap.3: Explanations and a Spider Attack.

* * *

**

The next mourning Kagome and Dante woke up, got some breakfast and started on there way to get out of the forest.

* * *

About an hour of walking Kagome decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Dante, those are pretty weird clothes. Where did you get them?" She asked.

"You've probably never heard of it, I got it outside of Japan." He replied.

"Try me; I think you'll find me to know more than you think." She said.

"Have you ever heard of a place called England? I got them there." Dante said trying to see how knowledgeable his new friend was about the outside world.

"England, you've been there?" Kagome said a little surprised.

"Yeah I'm a drifter. I travel the world looking for anything that might interest me." Dante said.

"Wow, where else have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Let's see, I've been to China, France, Germany, Saudi Arabia, Egypt and India to name a few." Dante named off a few places he's been.

"You where in some pretty strange clothes yourself where did you get them?" Dante asked.

"Trust me, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Kagome said.

"Try me; I think you'll find me more gullible then you think." Dante said repeating Kagome.

"Alright, would you believe me if I said I was from the future?" Kagome asked.

"Actually with all the crazy shit I've seen, I do, and ounce we find a way out of here you'll have to take me there." Dante said without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright, I can do that." Kagome said with a smile. "So what made you come to Japan?" Kagome asked.

"Funny story about that I was ship wrecked and wound up here." Dante said as if it was no big deal.

"So you're stranded?" Kagome sated more than questioned.

"Yeah but it ain't so bad here, strong demons to fight, odd weapons to find and interesting people to meet." Dante said.

"Am I one of those interesting people?" Kagome asked.

"Anyone from the future is interesting in my book." Dante replied.

"I guess so." Kagome said.

"Alright I've said enough about me What about you. How did you end up unconscious with a swarm of bees after you?" Dante said changing the subject.

"Well it's a long story." Kagome said.

"I ain't going anywhere." Dante replied.

Usually he didn't like listening to long stories but he was already bored, how bad could it be?"Alright I'll tell you, might as well start from the beginning."And so Kagome tells Dante how she came to this era to how Inuyasha betrayed her.

"And that's when you saved me." Kagome finished up her story.

Dante was pretty amazed, he had heard some pretty weird stories but this one was the most f'ed up he had heard. "So you weren't always a half demon?" Dante asked trying to get the story straight.

"Right." Kagome replied.

"That might explain why you didn't know how to fight when those bees attack, any real half demon has two learn to fight to survive."

"I still don't know why it turned me into a half demon." Kagome said.

"Well you wished for help maybe this is the kind of help it gave you. You're only a half demon but it's still stronger than a human." Dante guessed.

"Maybe your right, I'll ask Kiade when I get back. If I get back that is." Kagome said.

"Who is Kiade?" Dante questioned.

"A Priestess, She is much more knowledgeable than me."Kagome answered.

"By the way Dante, where you headed in any particular direction before you got lost in this forest?"Kagome asked.

"No not really why." Dante said.

"Well want to come with me I can show you the future like you wanted." Kagome said.

"Alright I can do that. Hey Kagome what's the future like anyway?" Dante answered and asked.

"Well, everyone has a flying car, entire meals come in pill form, and the world is ruled by damned dirty apes!" Kagome joked. (I know that's from Austin powers but I love that line.)

Dante turned around looking dumbstruck. "I'm just kidding. Cars have wheels, Meals are the same, and apes live in the jungle."Kagome said.

"Good, you had me going there. Oh and by the way Kagome what's a car? Dante asked.

Before Kagome could answer a loud Hissing noise started to echo throughout the forest. "It seems I have some fresh meat, Two Half demons as well, they're always tastyhhhhhh." The voice hissed.

A spider crawled out of the trees. Its front part stood up straight making it about 7 feet tall. It's back curved into its back part. It had 8 legs the first two looked like scythes and it was snow white with purple markings all over its body. It had fangs and black, pupiless, eyes. "You two stand still and I promise I'll kill you quick and painlessly."The spider said.

"Oh, Tempting offer but I've grown rather fond of living; I'll have to turn you down." Dante replied.

"That'ssssss alright I like a good hunt." The spider said with an evil grin.

"Well then, tally hoe!" Dante said sarcastically.

With this the Spider leapt at Dante but he easily dodged to the side and cut off the three legs supporting it on the left. Dante finished it with a swing and off came its head. "Well that was easy." Kagome said.

Dante pulled out ebony and pointed at Kagome. "Umm, Dante what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Her only thought was 'crap he works for Naraku too.' Dante fired and the bullet flew right over her shoulder and hit something that caused a loud shriek. "Damn you!" another spider yelled.

Before you knew it Dante was next to it and decapitated it as well. While Dante was doing a cool sheathing move he was hit by a rock. He turned to see a fuming Kagome. "SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Of coarse nothing happened except confusing Dante. "What was that for?" Dante questioned.

Kagome, noticing her stupidity, explained "It was a restrain spell I used on Inuyasha."

At the mention of Inuyasha Kagome seemed to get depressed. "Hey, are you okay?" Dante said, uncharacteristically, trying to comfort her.

Kagome's face lit up with a fake smile as she said "Yeah never better."

But Dante could tell it was an act. He looked at her strangely for a few seconds but decided to let it go. While putting ebony away he heard Kagome gasp. "What is it?" Dante said getting ready for another fight.

"Sunlight!" Kagome got up and ran for it.

When Dante saw it he did the same. They had gotten out of the forest! "It's so beautiful! Dante said pretending to cry.

Kagome was happy to for she was tierd of that creepy forest too. "Well now that where out what now?" Dante asked.

"I see some smoke over that hill." Kagome said.

"Smoke means fire, fire means people, people is good right? Dante joked.

"Yeah, let's go over there and see if we can find out where we are." Kagome said. And so they set off for the village.

* * *

**Done Yeah. Well If your wondering why I made Dante a drifter is because I couldn't think of any other way to explain his weapons. Next chap will have spoilers from episode 88 because I love that episode it's funny.**


	4. Monkey Business

**Here it is After Major Writters block and screwing up uploading it twice.**

**Dog May Cry **

**Chapter4:MonkeyBusiness

* * *

**

The village looked peaceful enough. It had fields, huts and other villagy stuff. The only thing that looked strange were three monkey sprites being chased by a mob of angry villagers heading right towards them. The monkeys got behind Kagome and the villagers stopped in front of the two.

"Get out of our way!" one of the villagers shouted.

"Hold on, what did they do?" Kagome said recognizing the Monkey sprites from the monkey god incident **(Need a summary then go here .)**

"Those damned monkeys have been playing tricks on the whole village!" one man said.

"They hit me in the head with a rock." Another man said with a very large bump on his forehead.

"No, we haven't." one of the moneys said.

"Yeah, we're innocent!" another monkey said.

"Stop your lying you monkeys." A villager said. Dante was getting annoyed at this point.

"Alright calm down and shut up!" Dante said in a scary tone.Scary enough to make everyone be quiet. "Now explain to me, calmly, what is going on." Dante said.

One villager stepped up and explained "Those monkeys have been playing various tricks on us from just tripping us to destroying are crops."

"Thank you, now you monkeys say you didn't do it, is that right?" Dante said turning to the monkeys.

"That's right we've been guarding the monkey god shrine like we where supposed to." One of the monkeys said.

"So why are these villagers saying you have been playing pranks on them?" Dante asked.

"It was the Torikkusuta **(Tricksters)**." One of the monkeys said.

"The Torikkusuta?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah there a group of evil monkey demons that go around and play tricks on villagers and frame other people." A monkey said.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Dante asked.

The monkeys huddled together whispering and the leader stood up and said."Once we get back the monkey god he can tell you."

"What do you mean get him back?" Kagome asked.

"The evil monkeys took his stone and we don't know where it is." The monkey replied.

"So basically, if we find the stone we find the monkeys?" Dante asked more than said.

"Right." The monkeys said in union.

Dante turned to the villagers who where still quiet in fear.

"You will give us 24 hours to prove the monkeys innocent, until then go back to your normal lives." Dante said but nobody moved.

"Now!" Dante yelled as the villagers scrambled over themselves to get away.

"Well that takes care of them." Dante said dusting his hands off.

"Nice crowd control." Kagome said with sweat on her forehead.

"Thanks, I can be very persuasive when I want to be." Dante bragged.

"Thanks for helping us get out of that lady, what's your name anyway." The leader monkey said.

"You mean you don't remember me, I helped you find the monkey god the last time you lost him." Kagome said with an anime face.

"We never lose the monkey god we guard it rigorously every day." The leader monkey said.

"Well dumbass, looks like you lost him this time." Dante rather impatiently said.

"So we lost him once big deal, all we need to do is find a cave that's where he is." The leader monkey said.

"And how do you know that?" Dante asked.

"The monkey god sent us dream messages." The monkey said.

"Alright now do you have any idea where the cave is?" Dante asked.

"Not a clue." The monkeys said.

"What, you have no idea where the cave is!" Dante yelled.

"Nope." The monkey said.

"That's great now how do we find the cave?" Dante asked to no one.

"Well we could ask the villagers if there are any caves around here." One of the monkeys suggested.

"I don't think the villagers would help much thanks to Dante." Kagome said looking over to Dante who was trying to act innocent.

Then Dante got a stern look on his face and looked over to the nearby forest. A huge boulder came flying out heading straight towards Dante but Rebellion ripped through it like paper. Dante quickly ran in the direction of which the boulder came from. Kagome using her new half demon strength followed but still had trouble catching up.

* * *

When Kagome and the monkeys caught up, Dante had stopped at the mouth of a dark cavern and was examining it. "That's got to be the cave where the monkey god is being held." A monkey said.

Immediately the monkeys ran for the cave and at the mouth of the cave."Wait!" Dante warned but it was to late, a huge axe chopped down hard. Luckily the monkeys escaped with just shaved bellies. They toke three steps back ant then fell over paralyzed with fear.

"I tried to warn you." Dante said while picking up a rock.

He through the rock at the cave and the axe swung down again. "Just like I thought, alright everyone pick up a stone. Throw it at the cave and when the axe swings down jump over it." Dante instructed.

Dante went first then Kagome then the three monkeys. "Well now that that is out of the way what's next?" Kagome questioned.

"Simple find that monkey god, But don't touch any…" Dante was cut off by one of the chimps leaning against the wall and it sinking in.

The walls opened secret compartments revealing a bunch of holes. Kagome had seen Indiana Jones before so she knew what was going on and yelled "Get down!" Arrows started flying everywhere. Kagome and the monkeys hit the dirt. Dante didn't even bother though. Kagome got up and saw Dante with arrows sticking out everywhere in his body.

"Oh my god, Dante are you okay!" Kagome said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine how bout you?" Dante said while pulling an arrow out of his ass.

Kagome just stared in disbelief

'Wow, he's more stubborn than Inuyasha was.'Kagome thought.

"Well let's go, but first." Dante said while looking at the three monkeys.

About 500 feet later they came to a cavern Dante and Kagome walked along the passage way.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh Dante?" Kagome asked.

"Do you want harsh or do you want dead?" Dante replied with his own question.

"Good point." Kagome said.

Dante had tied the monkeys up and was now carrying them over his shoulder.

"Put us down you big meany." One of the monkeys said.

"No way, the last thing I need is another arrow stuck up my ass." Dante replied coolly.

They came upon a huge cavern with a pond of water covering it. It was lit with torches but the room had an eerie bluish glow. There didn't seem to be anyway out andin the middle of the pond was a small island with three stone chairs set up in a row. While Dante and the rest where looking around a voice spoke

"You have disturbed my slumber, flee now and I may spare your lives." The voice spoke.

"Sorry, we ain't going anywhere." Dante spoke back.

"Then you will die at the hand of Monki-bijinesu (Monkey Business)." A giant ape came crashing down on the island. It looked just like King Kong except it had a purple mark on its belly in the shape of an eye.

"Quiver in fear of my might!" The oversized ape yelled almost deafening Kagome and Dante.

"Oh you're going to use your deadly feces throw attack." Dante mocked.

"You will pay for that worm!" The ape yelled throwing a fist at Dante which he easily dodged.

Dante whipped out ebony and ivory and poached the ape so to speak, but the bullets just passed right through. Dante was surprised but far from giving up. He took rebellion from its holster, jumped up and sliced its head off but the sword just went through its neck like smoke.

"Ha Ha, now do you see you can never defeat me!" The ape laughed at Dante's attempts to kill it.

As Dante and Monki-bijinesu did battle Kagome remembered that this was a lot like the trick the three good monkeys did to scare her and Inuyasha when they first meet but apparently better magic. Kagome looked for any weak spot on the ape. Then she noticed the eye on its stomach. It seemed a bit out of place and was also the only place Dante Hadn't hit yet. Kagome didn't have her bow but was now equipped with built in claws. She did an amateur style version of iron reverse soul stealer but it was enough to take down the beast. The ape disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by three purple monkeys fell in its place. Dante who had leapt for an attack got confused and over shot his target and hit the wall face first. He slid down to the ground and turned around trying to figure out the situation. He saw Kagome starring at here hand, the three Monkeys still tied up, But the new addition is that there was no Ape, but three Purple Monkeys almost identical to the other three. He got up and went over to where Kagome was standing. He could see the three monkeys better from here. One had no ears, one had no eyes, and the other had no mouth.

"You might have found our weak spot on our monkey illusion, but you will never beat us in our true form." The monkey with no ears said loudly.

The three monkeys huddled in a semi circle, put there hands together and shot a white beam of energy toward the two Half demons. Dante was ready for some thing like that and took out Rebellion and hit the beam back at the monkeys. It was a direct hit, and when the smoked cleared all three of the monkeys had no face at all, no ears, eyes, or mouth on any of them.

"Nice job you idiot, they where the only ones who could have told us where the monkey god is!" One of the good monkeys yelled at Dante.

"Hold on I think I see something up there." Kagome answered. She ran up to the now decimated chairs and started rummaging through the ruble.

"I found it!" Kagome shouted.

"Really! Quick, untie us so we can see!" The good monkeys yelled, struggling to get out of the rope.

Dante walked over and untied them. They ran over and checked the rock.

"This is the one, we found it!" The monkeys shouted in union.

"Finally now we get out of here." Dante said walking back towards the exit.

"Wait what about those three monkeys?" Kagome said.

"What about them?" Dante said not even slowing down.

"Well we can't just leave them here like this. They'll be dead in a matter of hours." Kagome answered.

Dante stopped and replied back

"They did that to themselves."

"No, you did it, remember." She stated more than questioned.

Dante turned to her and was about to argue but dicided against it. It was just something about her eyes. He gathered up the purple monkeys and tied them in the same rope he tied the other three in, keeping there hands away from one another. When he was done he stood up, slung the monkeys over his shoulder, turned to Kagome and said

"Happy?"

"Yes, thank you." Kagome replied.

"Good can we go now?" Dante said impatiently.

"Yes let's get out of here." Kagome said getting up and walking out.

* * *

"Alright now all we need is the purification water." Kagome said.

The group had gotten out of the cave and got back to the village and proved the monkeys innocent. The villagers all apologized and with some 'convincing' from Dante the monkeys accepted. Now they where stuck on how to get the monkey god out. They had no purification water which meant they couldn't summon the god from his stone.

"Any ideas anyone?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I think I got one." Dante answered.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a glass, spherical, bottle filled with liquid. He cracked the bottle over the stone like an egg and the rock started glowing. The god appeared out of the light and said "Oh how good is it to be free."

"Monkey God!" The monkeys shouted.

"Hello Sprites it is good to see you." The Monkey God smiled upon the three sprites. Then he looked over at Kagome and Dante.

"Oh and if it isn't Kagome, but something is different. Wait a minute; you're a half demon now aren't you." The Monkey God said.

"Yeah well you see it's a long story." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well were you the one who helped me again?" The God questioned.

"Well actually it was Dante who helped us find the cave." Kagome said.

"Well I thank you sir Dante for helping me." The god thanked Dante.

"Whatever," Was Dante's reply.

Kagome stepped on his foot "Be polite, This guy is a god." She whispered to him.

"No, this Guy is just a demon who has reached a higher understanding." Dante whispered back.

"Well I believe you two resting here wouldn't be a problem." The Monkey God offered.

"Thank you, I think we will take you up on your offer." Kagome bowed."And so they spent the night in the village and got a good night sleep for the journey ahead.

* * *

**Well that took long enough. Longest chapter I've ever written 3 and a half page.Anyone whois wondering what the bottle of water Dante hadused on the stone,it washoly water. You use it when you get surronded by enemysin the game.**


	5. Warm

**Dog May Cry**

**Chapter 5: Warm**

The night had gone relatively smooth. The Monkey god fixed the three evil monkeys and somehow got them to agree to stop being naughty. The only thing that did go wrong was when Dante wandered into the hot spring area, while half asleep, looking for the bathroom. Not only did he get hit over the head by almost a dozen women but he never found the bathroom. Kagome couldn't stop laughing after she heard about this but Dante was not in a laughing mood, which was very rare. The next day Kagome and Dante got up got some breakfast, got Kagome equipped with a bow and arrow, thanked the villagers and said good bye to the good monkeys and the god, and headed southwest. Kagome now new where she was since she had already been to this village. It was only a one and a half days walk back to Kaede's village but Kagome didn't really mind, she wasn't traveling alone at least. It might be fun, knowing her luck something was sure to happen. It was also a good time to get to know Dante better, but just as friends **(RRRight)**. She just wanted to get home and pick up where she left off on her old life, didn't she?

'Of course I do, there's nothing left for me here.' Kagome thought.

'Yes there is.' A voice in her head said.

'Really, like what?' Kagome asked her said but the voice never replied.

'Get a hold of yourself Kagome; you're starting to hear voices now.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Dante asked her.

She realized she had been making a weird faces while mentally talking to herself.

"Oh yeah just ummm practicing for a play." Kagome said not finding a better excuse.

"I didn't know you could act." Dante said knowing it wasn't the real reason due to her blush.

"Oh yeah, well I'm not very good." Kagome said.

"I can tell." Dante said to himself.

"What was that?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing, so is it a play I would know." Dante said the first part quickly.

"No it's From Japan so I don't think you wouldn't have heard of it." Kagome said trying to get off the subject.

"Oh okay, hey Kagome?" Dante began.

"Yeah" Kagome said relieved they where off the subject, or so she thought.

"You aren't really in a play are you?" Dante stated more than questioned.

Kagome was silent for a moment then answered simply "No."

"That's what I thought, nice try though." Dante chuckled.

Kagome waited for him to ask why she was making weird faces but it never came and she thought she was safe.

"Well" he stated bluntly.

"Well what?" Kagome asked.

"Tell me why you where really making weird faces, and no lying this time." Dante said finally asking the question.

"Well if you must know I was figuring out what I am figuring out what I am going to do once I get back to the future." Kagome said in an irritated tone.

"What is there to do?" Dante said.

"Well I need to graduate high school and go to college so I can get a good job and be successful." Kagome explained.

"Well are you coming back?" Dante asked.

"No I'll have to move away to go to college and will be to busy to come back anyway." Dante wasn't sure with what 'college' was but he was too wrapped up in his own little conversation with himself.

_Dante's mind:_

"_She's not coming back?" Dante heard someone say._

"_Who's there?" Dante asked_

"_It's me your conscience." The answered back_

"_Are you a cricket?" Dante asked his conscience_

"_No of course not, anyway that's not important. Kagome isn't coming back." The conscience said_

"_So, why is that so bad?" Dante asked back_

'_Well think about it, how many people have you carried on a conversation like this and enjoyed it?" The conscience said_

"_Well let's see, Mom, Vergil before he went psycho, and…and." Dante said trying to find someone else._

"_Bingo and you loved both of them didn't you?" the voice said_

"_So what if I did? Is there a point to this?" Dante said impatiently._

"_Yes, the point is that you may lo-"_

_End thinking _

"Hello! Earth to Dante" Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh what?" Dante said stupidly snapping out of his conversation with himself.

"You just went numb there for a second. So what where you thinking about?" Kagome said looking for pay back.

"Who said I'd tell you?" Dante said.

"Come on you made me tell so it's your turn." Kagome argued.

"You're a very vengeful person you no that right, honestly I'm not really sure what I was thinking." Dante said.

"How do you not know what you where thinking?" Kagome said with astonishment and disbelief.

"Well you snapped me out of my train of thought before I figured out the point." Dante said like it was an everyday thing.

"Umm, okay… how do you not no what you're thinking?" Kagome asked a little afraid of the answer.

Dante stopped and thought about it for a moment but came out inconclusive. When he was about to answer a loud bang sounded. They looked up and saw that the sky had turned from blue to black right under there noses. It started pouring rain. "Where did this storm come from?" Kagome asked shielding herself with her arms.

"I don't know but we probably need to find some shelter." Dante said looking around for a place to stay. He didn't fancy one of them getting a cold. Then he saw it, an old hut in the distance.

"Come on let's get to that hut before it really gets bad." Dante ushered Kagome ahead.

* * *

When they got to the hut they where glad to find a small amount of firewood in the corner, it was enough to last about an hour though. They started a small fire and sat next to it trying to warm up. Dante removed his coat and set it by the fire to dry it off. If his coat was wet so was everything hidden inside it. After an hour of tending the fire and warming up, the firewood was used up. The fire burned into ashes and the cold came in full force. Dante had one more plan though. He picked up his coat and pulled out Agni. He dug it into the fire pit and the sword caught fire but it was even weaker than the fire from earlier. "Nice sword" Kagome complimented.

"Thanks" Was Dante's reply.

Dante noticed that Kagome was starting to shiver. She needed something warmer than that sword. Acutely he could use some heat himself. Dante went for the last resort. They had to share body heat If they where going to come out of this okay. He got up and sat down next to Kagome. With a moment of hesitation he finally put his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer. Kagome was red as a fire truck due to this action.

"Umm Dante, why are you hugging me?" Kagome whispered.

"We need to keep arm somehow don't we? This the last option left." Dante answered back a bit embarrassed himself but he would never let that show.

"Alright" Kagome wasn't really going to complain, It was a lot warmer now and somewhere in the back of here mind something was telling her she liked being close to him. So that's the way they spent the night. In each others embrace until the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a bit short and rushed. Where going on vacation soon and I wanted to get a chapter out before I left. I also gave you some romance if you where waiting for that.**


	6. Well to Hell

**Dog may cry **

**Chapter 6: Well to Hell **

Kagome woke up to the feeling of warmth. She unconsciously snuggled closer to it but her eyes shoot open when she remembered where she was. She slowly raised her eyes to see what was making it so warm. Dante lay there with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. Kagome tried to pull away but Dante's hold on her just tightened.

"Get your own bear Vergil" Dante muttered in his sleep.

Kagome pondered who Vergil was for a moment but decided to ask him later. Her top priority was how to escape being Dante's teddy bear. She slowly lifted Dante's arm up to try and roll out from under it. Before she could though, Dante rolled over in his sleep, freeing Kagome of his hold.

'Well that worked out well, not the lightest sleeper is he?'

Kagome decided to go outside and stretch her legs a bit. She walked out of the rickety, old shack they had stayed in and looked out into the morning scenery. It was only about 7 o clock in the morning and the sun was hitting the due from last night's rain perfectly making everything shine. Kagome started to walk through the forest, looking for a place to wash up. She spotted a small pond a few yards away. She walked over to it and bent down to wash her face. She scooped up a hand full of water and splashed it on her face. She looked back at the water, into her reflection. She looked about the same if you over look the new ear location and glowing gold orbs for eyes. Her hair was still the same ebony locks but she now had a few silver highlights running down them. Her inspection of herself was interrupted when a fish swam up to her and rippled her reflection away. It looked at her for a minute than swam away. She looked back up to the scenery around her and said out loud.

"It's beautiful"

"You know, complementing yourself when your alone is a sign of a big ego" the familiar voice startled Kagome. She turned around to see Dante walking towards the pond.

"Or is it you just have a low self-esteem?" Dante add. When Kagome snapped out of surprise and processed what Dante had said she got a bit ticked.

"I wasn't talking about…" Kagome was cut off.

"You're kinda cute when you're angry" Dante said with regular a cocky smile.

Kagome looked away to hide her blush, she wasn't really used to such forwardness. She kept looking at the ground until she heard a strange gurgling noise from Dante. She looked at him to see him rubbing his stomach. He looked up and said.

"I'm hungry"

"Umm… well let's see if we can find some food" Kagome got up and walked deeper into the forest. But before she could get very far, she heard about 4 gun shots go off behind her. She turned to see Dante pointing Ebony down at the pond and 4 fish floating dead at the surface, including the one she had seen earlier. She looked at Dante with her eye twitching with anger of having the crap scared out of her. When Dante noticed the stares he looked up to see a fuming Kagome.

"What?" Dante shrugged.

Kagome just shook her head and walked over to collect the fish.

After cooking and eating the fish (Kagome let Dante have her fishy friend) they set out to continue there quest back to Kagome's village.

"How much further till your village Kagome" Dante asked

"An hour maybe" Kagome

"A hour, are you serious?" Dante said in a whiny voice.

"What's the matter are you bored already" Kagome asked

"Yes" was Dante's answer.

"Hmm, Well I have an idea." Kagome said in a happy tone.

"What" Dante asked, his mood rising slightly.

"Let's play Ispy!" Kagome chirped

"What, what do you see" Dante looking around.

"No, it's a game. You find something around you and say what color it is then everyone else has to guess what you saw." Kagome said smiling. Dante stopped in his tracks and looked at her like she was crazy. Kagome stopped to and looked at him with the same smile as before, Dante couldn't resist it.

"Call me a demon, but that sounds pretty gay. However, I'm desperate enough to try anything at this point, let's give it a shot." Dante said starting to walk off again.

"Alright I'll go first. I spy something … green!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Grass" Dante guessed lazily.

"Nope, try again"

"Leaves"

"Right your turn"

"Blue"

"The sky"

"How did you know?"

"It's the only thing you looked at"

"Great deduction"

"Alright my turn, I spy something that is- But she was cut off by Dante.

"Maybe we shouldn't play this game when there are only about four different colors around us." Dante suggested. Kagome looked around and saw Dante was right. The only colors around them where blue, brown, green and white. Not the perfect place for I Spy.

"I guess you're right" Kagome said with a sigh. "Wait, I smell something" Kagome said out of nowhere.

"Like what all I smell is…" Dante's eyes widen with realization.

"Soup" Kagome shouted

"So what" Dante questioned. Soup meant a village was close but why was this soup so special?

"I'd know that soups smell anyway. It's a special soup only Kiade makes. That means the village is near." Kagome chirped. She started running down the path at speeds even Dante had a hard time with.

'Women, give'em a reason and they can do anything' Dante thought to himself at Kagome's sudden speed boost.

They ran until they got up a small hill that looked down upon the village. It was a small hill from where Dante and Kagome where but on the other side it was nearly a mountain and at an 80 degree angle.

"Well let's go I want to see my friends." Kagome was about to jump down the hill but tripped over a rock with clumsiness only Kagome could possess, and Dante, with reflexes only Dante could posses, caught her and slide down the hill like he was on a snowboard carrying Kagome bridal style. As they where about to hit the ground, Dante kicked off the mountain doing six front flips and landing perfectly. Kagome, not used to that, felt like she was going to puke.

"Dante could you put me down now" Kagome asked putting a hand to her mouth.

"Sure" Dante dropped her flat on her butt and walked away.

"Hey that was uncalled for" Kagome yelled to him.

"Yeah you're probably right, but it was funny" Dante turned his head to look at her. He had that entertained look she had seen so many times before. He turned back around to an arrow pointed in his face, along with practically every other weapon in the village. Dante, unfazed by this simply turned back to Kagome and said

"Friends of yours, Kagome?"

"Lower ye weapons men. Let me inspect these demons." A voice said from behind the crowd of villagers. The men moved to make a path for an old women with an eye patch dressed in a white kimono top and red baggy pants carrying a bow and arrow.

"Hold on thousandyear, you better sit down before you break something" Dante mocked

"Respect me demon, I am the powerful priestess Kiade." Kiade said calmly.

"Right and I'm the son of the devil" Dante smiled.

"Kiade! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Kagome is that truly ye, rumor says ye be dead. How can this be?" Kiade questioned.

"Well, before I was killed I made a wish on my jewel shards to help me. They did that and somehow transported me away and saved my life but had a small side effect." Kagome said pointing to her dog ears.

"Ye be demon now" Kiade gasped.

"Only half but I still don't know why" Kagome said. Kiade closed her eyes and bowed her head as if she was thinking. It didn't last long as she opened her eyes and looked at Kagome.

"Come child, you're friends are all at my hut we can discuss what happened there." Kiade tuned and walked away.

Kagome started to follow but remembered her companion who was still behind her. She turned around to find him engaged in making faces at the leader of these weekend warriors.

"Are you coming Dante" Kagome said before the man decided to stab Dante.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Kagome turned around and followed Kiade.

Dante turned his head to the captain and snarled, scaring everyone making Dante chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He turned to see what it was but it was gone. 'Must have been a bird' Dante thought as he turned and followed Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were sitting around the long since burnt-out fire all mourning the loss of Kagome and Inuyasha. Rumor had spread that Naraku had caught them by surprise and killed them. No one had a clue of what really happened. Kiade walked through the flap of the door followed by some one much taller than her. The group looked up to see a young woman of about seventeen, wearing a kimino similar to Sango's only it was dark green with white stripes running down it. She had Black hair with silver Highlights running through it. Yellow eyes and two silver dog ears placed on top of her head. If they didn't know better it could be Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter. It didn't take long for them to realize that this was an original generation fic though. Shippo was the first to act by jumping Into Kagome's arms and hugging her.

"Kagome you're alive!" Tears of joy flooding his eyes.

"Oh Shippo it's so good to see you!" Kagome said hugging back. Sango jumped up and hugged her friend and Miroku followed. This lasted until Miroku's hand got a bit too friendly with Sango. It ended with one unconscious monk, a fuming demon slayer and a giggling half-demon. Kagome had really missed the antics of her friends. Sango turned back to her friend.

"Kagome what happened. Rumor says that Naraku killed you and Inuyasha" Sango inspected Kagome more carefully.

"And why do you smell so much like dog?" Shippo added.

"It's a really long and unbelievable story guys" Kagome said. She new she would have to retell it but didn't want to.

"Well maybe it will become more believable over supper. The soup is ready" Kiade said as she dished out the soup. As Kagome got her bowl another flap was heard and everyone turned to look. There stood a red clad, platinum haired man of about 19. Shippo almost jumped on him thinking it was Inuyasha but stopped himself when he saw it wasn't him. Miroku got up and held his staff in a offensive stance ready to attack the stranger if necessary, Sango did the same. Kagome saw the problem and said something before a fight broke out.

"Guys hold on, this is my friend Dante. He helped me back here." Kagome explained.

"If this guy helped you, then where is Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Kagome lowered her head. Something in Dante's chest twitched but he ignored it. Kagome spoke up in a quite and somber voice making Dante's left side of his chest twitch even more. It was starting to get annoying.

"That's part of the story, sit down and I'll explain everything"

"Very well then child. Dante was it; would ye like to join us for lunch?" Kiade asked. Dante just nodded and sat down. Once everyone had their soup Kagome began the long story. A few hours later Kagome had finished telling the story for about the millionth time. Her friends had insisted on her telling everything. When she was done there was a moment of silence when they contemplated the shocking truth. Shippo was the first to speak.

"So was Inuyasha bad from the start" The young fox said quietly.

"Maybe, who knows how long he's been playing us for fools" Sango answered.

"Inuyasha's betrayal is crushing but it shouldn't let it destroy us. We must be strong through this and continue are hunt for Naraku." Miroku spoke. His speech seemed to relive a little of the tension in the room. "That is Kagome if you still wish to stay with us." Miroku added. All eyes turned to Kagome. Kagome seemed to think for awhile then replied.

"I still want to help you guys get revenge, but right now I want to go see my family"

"Of course Kagome, take as long as you like" Miroku said.

"Thanks" Kagome got up and walked to the door. Before she left she remembered her promise to Dante. She turned around to see him sitting up Indian style with his head thrown back and mouth open.

"He's asleep" Kagome whispered. Everyone's gaze followed hers and fell upon the same thing. Kagome was debating whether to wake him or silently laugh at the funny scene when Shippo poked Dante in the arm, stirring him from his slumber. "Os cumh rfo ym remad whti evnsu" Dante muttered while clearing his eyes of sleep. He looked around at everyone staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Was all Dante's mind would allow at the moment.

"Umm Dante I was about to go back to my time if you want to come with me" Kagome silently laugh at Dante's still half asleep face. After a few seconds of waking up, Dante nodded and followed Kagome out.

By the time they had gotten to the well the sun had already set and a cloudy moonless night was hanging over them. Dante inspected the old rickety well.

This is what takes you to the future?" Dante asked Kagome.

"Yes, this is how I pass back and forth" Kagome answered.

"I always thought a time travel device would be like a ring or jewel maybe, but never an old well" Dante said.

"I was just as surprised as you are. Well should we go, I'm eager to see my family" Kagome said. Dante nodded, Kagome jumped down the well and he followed. They where surrounded by a bluish glow. Wants solid ground was beneath their feet again. Kagome looked up out of the well. It was dark but it usually was in the well house, even in the day. Dante was first to Jump out of the well but when he was out he just looked around with a shocked look on his face.

"This is where your house is right, on this hill right" Dante asked her from above.

"Yeah that's right" Kagome called back. "How did he know we were on a hill." She thought.

"Well I've seen the future, it's a cool place now we can go back" Dante said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Not yet I want to see my family" Kagome called back. Why was he acting so weird?

"No I think they're probably out or something. Let's come back another time." Dante positioned himself to jump back in.

"Then we'll wait for them" Kagome jumped up past Dante. Then she saw the reason for Dante's strangeness and something that her mind would never allow her to forget.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. School has been hell. I also changed this like 6 times. It was mostly dialoge but hang with me, the plot's starting to develop. I alsoleft you with a cliffie this chapter.**

**NOTE: When Dante speaks in a different language it will be jumbbled up. If you want you can descramble it but you wont have to.**


	7. Loss of Innocences

**Dog May Cry**

**Loss of Innocence**

**Note: Angst scene ahead. A bit gory too. **

Desolation, that word summed up the scene that was in front of them. Brick, wood, stone and other various other substances were strewn out before them, some in piles and some littering the ground. At any rate it looked like a tsunami hit minus the water. The only thing left standing besides the well was a giant tree sticking out like a sore thumb around the rest hilltop. Kagome stared at what she thought was her home. Many questions raced through her increasingly panicky mind. 'Is this really my home?' 'Did the well send me somewhere else?'' Where is my family? Oh god! My family!'

Fear struck her heart at that thought but when she tried to shake it off it came back three fold. As Kagome had her little mental breakdown, Dante lost his patients quick. His highly sensitive nose led him to one particular pile of ruble. He shuffled through the trash and other various things of no real importance until he came upon his finding. By this time Kagome had calmed down enough to notice Dante's little expedition. When she thought he found what he was looking for she crossed the yard to him and looked over his shoulder, fearing what it was. It turned out worst than she could imagine. Dante had found… A snickers bar? Kagome whacked him across the head.

"Dante you idiot, you're screwing up the mood!" Kagome scolded.

"Well I can't help it if love chocolate. Do you know how hard it is to find anyone who even knows what that word means on this island!" Dante defended.

Before Kagome could give him another whack the wind picked up, and along with it a familiar scent to both of them. They turned towards the east and stare at another pile of debris not thirty feet away. They gazed at it for awhile, Kagome began to mentally panic again. Her worst fear may be coming true. Without thinking, she stepped towards the pile only to be grabbed on the shoulder. Twisting her head she saw Dante looking at her with a sympathetic face and shook his head. He new what she was thinking.

"I have to know…" Kagome whispered.

She shook herself free and ran the rest of the way to the pile. She dug furiously until she felt her hands getting wet with something sticky and red. She stopped her digging; there was no need to do anymore. She found the answer she was looking for. They where gone, that was it. She sat there in silence and silently sobbed for her loss, almost concealing what she had found, but Dante knew.

He could smell the blood, the tears, the pain, and the sorrow. He could also see something or more like sense it. The light that had surrounded Kagome was dimming rapidly. He wanted to go comfort the girl, tell her things would be alright. But it wouldn't do any good. Nothing would be alright again, better maybe, but never alright. He let out a heavy sigh of helplessness.

He concluded that standing there wouldn't do any good so he started searching around for something, anything unusual in the already unusual pile of destruction. It didn't take him too long because he almost fell into it, literally. Laid out before his feet were four crevasses in the ground. All starting at one point small, then spreading out and enlarging as they went out. All of them pointed to where the house obviously used to stand. It couldn't have been an earthquake, the rest of the earth would be damaged as well and tornados didn't leave this kind of mark. The wind did smell strange here. Whatever it was it wasn't a natural cause. Someone or something had done this.

Kagome had stopped sobbing for the moment and stood up to go for the well. She didn't want to stay here. Before she climbed in she noticed her red clad companions staring at the ground. She looked down herself but couldn't believe what she saw. That was it. That was all her mind could take. Dante rushed towards her right before she passed out. While on her way down she was able to mutter "Inuya…"

Dante caught Kagome before her face hit the ground and heard her barely audible mumble. He wasn't really sure what to do but he did know that this was the last place Kagome wanted to wake up at. He picked her up bridal style and carried her through the well to put her with her friends and to take a break himself. When he came out the other side, he rushed back to the village and to the old woman's house that Kagome had spoken with earlier.

When he arrived he saw that everyone had fallen asleep but they all seemed to be on edge. Screaming to wake them up was unnecessary and not his style. He simply kicked the side of the door lightly and they all sprang into dreary battle stances. In another situation he would have laughed but this was no time to make jokes, even he new that.

The Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo, and Kiade all jumped quickly to face whatever attacker dare face them. But they soon saw it was that new friend of Kagome's holding an unconscious…Kagome! Wordlessly, Dante laid Kagome on a spare mat and lay against the wall next to it and closed his eyes to relax. But before he could come close, his ears where bombarded with shuffling feet and many questions.

"Hold up, one question at a time!" Dante exclaimed.

"Very well, I'll ask the general question. What happened?" Kiade asked.

Dante rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was tired, confused, and irritable. But he figured they wouldn't leave him alone until he explained. So he told them what they had seen on the other side of that god forsaken well and Kagome's reactions. When he was finished everyone sat in silence for a time till Miroku asked

"Was there anything that could explain what happened?"

Dante thought a moment then replied "Yeah, I think so. There were these four gouges in the ground aimed at the house. The air smelled kinda funny around there. Then when Kagome saw them she said something like 'Inuya' or something then passed out."

Everyone gasped at this new information. They looked between each other till a very confused Dante piped up.

"What? Do you know who did it?" Everyone nodded and Miroku stated simply. "Inuyasha"

"Oh"

"Inuyasha has really joined Naraku, why I can't fathom. There is nothing to do now until Kagome wakes up." Kiade said.

Everyone agreed and settled down into an uneasy sleep. Everyone except Dante that is, who was out like a candle in seconds.

**Sorry guys for being so late. I'm a slow writer and my internets been down for so long. I hope you liked the story changing chapter. Please don't flame me for this but Kagome needed a real motivation for what I'm planning. See you in who knows how long. –Sigh-**


	8. Planning the Future

**Dog May cry**

**Training agenda**

Kagome awoke feeling nauseous and disoriented, like she just got out of the swirly thing on the back of a cement truck. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. Was there even a night before? Who are you? Who am I? Things like that were close to what she was thinking. In the background of her headache she could feel a rumbling that sounded suspiciously like her grandfather snoring on the couch. That's when it hit her all at once. The memories of things she didn't want to remember all coming back to her in one massive wave of a headache. She could hear voices but couldn't make out what they where saying. Her head spun around and around until it crashed back on to a nice, soft cushion. She laid there motionless while she sorted things out. She had gotten back the things she didn't want; now she was desperately searching for anything she did. She found in the whirlpool she had for a head a young fox demon son, a monk whose hand seemed to betide behind his back, and an older sister wielding a giant boomerang. Then there was the half breed dressed in red. No, she didn't want to remember that, but at the same time she did. It was like two of them, but who where they again. One was some kind of dog she presumed from the faded flash backs and the other… liked chocolate? That couldn't be right. But she decided to go with it. It seems to comfort her a little. Much more than the dog, she never was a dog person. She liked cats much more, and chocolate. But the foreign kind, not the crap made in Japan. That taste like cardboard (It does, trust me ;) ). Where was she going with this? Why am I shaking so much?

Dante woke up due to some ruckus on his right side. Well, more like a foot had lodged itself in his eye. Kagome was tossing around in her sleep mumbling to herself about dogs and chocolate. It must have been one hell of a dream considering that the girl was sweating and throwing up a little. Considering what the poor girl had been through, it was understandable. He shook her a little bit but got nothing but more mumbles so he shook her a bit harder to get some sort of response from her. He had gotten more response out of a possessed person. Finally after a few minutes of shaking her she woke up with a dazed look in her eye. By this time everyone was up and watching the confused girl.

"Kid, go get her some water" Dante addressed the fox kit. Shippo only nodded grabbed a plastic container Kagome brought with her and ran to the nearest stream.

"Young man, we have water already here." Kiade told Dante.

"Yeah I know, but seeing Kagome like that was tearing the kid up. He needed something to get him out of here for a little bit."

Kagome sat up and looked around at all her friends that were looking back at her. Dante was the first to speak as usual.

"How ya holdin' up?

"Like someone who's just lost nearly everything, how are you doing?" Kagome shot back with a sarcastic tone. Dante didn't seem too effected

"Well that's good; at least we can skip the annoying denial stage and move right along."

"Is there anything you need Kagome?" Miroku interjected.

"Just some water and ibuprofen" Kagome reached into her bag while Kiade poured her some water from the clay pot it was kept in. Kagome swallowed the medicine and chugged the water then just sat there starring at the wall.

"Well I must be off to my duties. Since ye three are going to be staying here for some time, I would like it if ye would go around the village and look for things ye could help with. The villagers are always willing to have a few extra hands." Kiade got up and walked out the door, slowly followed by everyone else but Kagome. Shippo came running back with a full bottle of water as Dante came walking out yelling "I got the water!" Dante scooped up the kit and kept walking

"Hey I need to give Kagome the water!" Shippo tried wiggling out of his grasp.

"Not right now, you got chores twerp" Dante said.

"I am not a twerp!" Shippo yelled back.

"Are you a grown a trapped in a midgets body?" Dante calmly questioned.

"No, of course not!" Shippo yelled.

"Then you're a twerp"

"ARRHHGG!" Shippo growled.

(30 minutes later)

Kagome was laying back on the futon thinking things over. Her head had cleared up and she could think clearly for the most part. She contemplated what she was going to do now. She couldn't go back through the well. What how would she explain where she had been and what had happen to the house. But what was she going to do here? She had promised shed still help Miroku and Sango get Naraku, and she also wanted to get **him** for all he'd done to her. There she lay in deep thought until a light heated laugh broke through her mind.

"It's a pretty ceiling and all but I bet it be even better if you, ya know, blinked."

Kagome did just that, several times, and focused up on Dante starring down at her with a smug smile on his face.

"I see your back in reality; have a nice stay in wonderland?" Dante chuckled and toke a seat next to the bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Kiade or a villager or something?" Kagome said back

"I'm supposed to, I'm not" was Dante's simple answer.

"You've never done any real work in your life have you?" Kagome asked.

"Going on 68 years now" Dante leaned his head against the wall still with the same smile as before.

"And how old are you?"

"68" Dante answered. They both got a kick out of that.

"You're pretty young for a demon aren't you?" Kagome asked still with a bit of a giggle.

"Nothing compared to you. You're still an infant" Dante answered.

"If anyone's an infant it's you, you lazy baby"

"Now now, it's not nice to call others names little one" Dante said imitating a mother admonishing a child. Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him which Dante also shot out. They sat there trying to…tongue each other to defeat but eventually neither could stand looking at the others goofy face anymore and fell over laughing like a pair retards at an advanced biological science convention. When they finally stopped laughing they just laid there on the floor in a comfortable silence until Dante spoke

"So where do you plan to go from here?"

"I don't know, I promised to help Miroku and Sango and I want to get Inuyasha for what he did to me."

"Sounds like a good plan but let me check one thing" Dante got up walked across the room to a bow and a quiver full of arrows that belonged to Kiade and tossed them over to Kagome.

"Alright, this is a simple experiment. All ya gotta do is shoot one of those arrows at me." Dante walked to the middle of the room and stood there in wait.

"Are you crazy, it'll kill you!" Kagome yelled and the seemingly insane half-breed.

"Just shoot it, I'll be fine. Oh, and try to imagine me as the guy you most want dead."

"…fine if you really want to die that bad…" Kagome mumbled. She strung an arrow and aimed. She focused on imagining him as Inuyasha and her emotions flared. When she released the arrow it flew quickly towards Dante and lodged itself in his upper torso. However the arrow didn't blow Dante into a million particles of demon like it should have. In fact it didn't do anything to him, it hadn't even glowed the bright pink it was supposed to either. Kagome starred wide-eyed.

"Why didn't it work?" Kagome asked to no one.

"Because, the balance you had to use those powers is gone. Not only are you a half demon which would substantially weaken your powers and now you're extremely pissed off and broken hearted. The devil has more purifying power than you" Dante revealed.

"So you knew the arrow wouldn't kill you?" Kagome asked looking at the arrow still lodged in his chest.

"More or less yeah"

"So what would we do if you were killed?"

"Then there'd be one less hybrid in the world" Dante just chuckled a bit.

"So are you going to take it out?" Kagome asked pointing at the protruding out of his shirtless torso. Dante smiled wickedly

"Why don't you pull it out?"

"What? Why should I?" Kagome's face turned to disgust.

"You did shoot it in there so deep. I didn't want you to actually go for a death shot"

"Fine, but if you do anything..." She looked up at him with a distrusting look which he returned with the perfect look of innocence. Kagome reached for the arrow and started to pull it out, getting Goosebumps at the disgusting feeling of the arrow moving through flesh and cartilage. It was almost out when Dante twisted his face in pain, clenched his chest and fell backwards ripping the rest of the arrow out. Kagome gasped and fell to her knees looking over Dante's motionless body. She tried to examine the wound but it was already healed, not so much as a scar. Before she could register something was a miss, Dante suddenly burst to life, flipped Kagome on her back and pinned her to the floor. A simple 'eep' was all Kagome could manage. Seeing the situation she was in, Kagome blushed and looked up at Dante who was grinning like an idiot. She gave him a questioning and demanding look.

"This is your first lesson in training; never drop your guard around an enemy, even when you think he's down for the count. I doubt this Naraku or Inuyasha for that matter is going to play fair." Dante explained still grinning like an idiot. Kagome should have been struggling or yelling at him to get off but for some reason she found his closeness comforting. It wasn't until the voice of a perverted monk came ringing through the silence did Kagome kick him off. But not only did she kick him off but she kicked him so hard (in the stomach thank god) that he flew across the room and hit the opposite wall.

"It seems lady Kagome may like her new friend a little too much" Miroku said with a dirty look. Everyone was standing in the doorway watching the scene.

"It wasn't what it looked like! It was…it was…" Kagome turned away not really sure how to explain the scene.

"It was her first lesson in combat" Date said from across the room, while standing up and rubbing the side of his stomach. "How to escape being pinned"

"Combat lesson? What do you mean?" Shippo asked from atop Miroku's shoulder.

"Kagome still want's to help you beat Naraku, Unfortunately her priestess powers are on the frits so we turned to the next best thing: old fashion ass wipin'." Dante explained.

"Oh! Can I help! I bet I could show Kagome how to use her new demon senses!" An eager Shippo jumped to the ground and ran to Kagome who had sat up now.

"Yes I think the rest of us helping would be a good idea to" Sango added.

"Alright alright, so now we have three teachers and a twerp. Not to bad"

"I AM NOT A TWERP!" yelled Shippo.

"Before we get that started again let's decide who gets Kagome for training first. I say me and Kagome go off to the woods for my own special, erpp…" Miroku was cut short by a heavy boomerang making contact with his skull.

"Well I got to give him points for bluntness or braveness. Anyway I get Kagome first for some basic attack and defense work" He walked over to Kagome and picked her up by the collar behind her neck

"Hey I can walk on my own you know!" Kagome knocked his hand away when she was on her feet and glared at him.

"I was just trying to help a young lady to her feet like a gentlemen" Dante defended.

"There is nothing gentle about you" Kagome said

"Say what you want but we got to get out to a field now, we're losing time here" Dante turned and walked out the door passed all the others followed by Kagome. When they were far enough away Sango asked

"Do you think Kagome is safe with him?" Sango asked.

"Did you see Kagome knee him in the stomach? If he tried anything with her now I bet he'd be the one needing help!" Shippo answered. Sango dragged the unconscious monk into the hut and threw him not so carefully on the ground.

(At the fields)

"Alright, now I just want you to show me your basic attack keep attacking until I say stop" Date instructed

"Wait, I don't have a weapon" Kagome said

" Ahh, let me remedy that for you" Dante tossed Rebellion over to Kagome so it landed only a foot in front of her, blade pointing into the earth.

"But what are you going to…" Kagome looked up from the sword to see Dante examining another one slightly shorter than Rebellion and with a more pointed end.

"Well are you just going to keep starring or are you going to attack? Pick up the sword" Dante instructed again. Kagome griped the sword and unsheathed it from the dirt. It was heavy but she could still move it. She got in what she hoped was a battle stance and went for a running attack. Dante just put his sword to the side she was swiping from and knocked it out of her hand.

"I see we need to work on that, go try it again"

And so they continued into the late afternoon like that till Dante decided he was tired and called it in for food.

**Done, and the longest chapter yet. Too bad it ain't all that interesting. Now I can go into more detail with the training in the next chapter or I can just sum it up and continue on to the real story. Tell me what you want. **


	9. Song for the Road

Dog May Cry

Song for the Road

Kagome sank into the hot water slowly and achely. Every part of her body was killing her. The hot water was hopefully going to unwind her tired and tight muscles. She desperately needed this break. She had been training for a week. Then, just earlier today, set off on another journey. Sango had covered basic survival, Miroku covered defensive fighting, Shippo showed her how to use her new demonic senses and strengths, and Dante schooled her in Swordplay and advanced demonic training. For such a laid back guy, Dante was worst than a football coach. But he had let her use Rebellion until she got a real sword of her own. It had been an exhausting week but she could tell she was defiantly stronger and more skilled than before. It also kept her mind off of…

'_No, none of that! Just a relaxing bath' _Kagome shook her head of all thoughts and sank even deeper into the water, enjoying the relaxing warmth. She looked over to her friend Sango who looked like she was doing the same but Kagome new better. Sango had half an ear listening for any stray monks who happened to be wandering around. She usually would also be doing that but right now she was too tired to care. They had left Miroku in Shippo and Dante's care but knowing them they'd get distracted or fall asleep or something. It was about this time Sango had grabbed a rock and threw it at a nearby bush. A load crack sounded followed by the thud of a stunned monk. While his face had been in the dirt, she managed to get her Kimono on and her trusty Hirikotsu. Kagome just shook her head again when she heard another satisfying thud of bone to bone collision. Once Miroku had been properly 'tucked in' for the night, she stood up and got dressed into her Kimono as well.

'_Baths over I guess_' And they walked back to camp together to find Dante lying on his back, asleep with Shippo curled up on his left side. When they got into sight of him, Miroku started mumbling something about him being there too. But looking at Dante's sleeping form, it looked like he been there for awhile. Besides, Shippo would have woken up if he had tried to lay down that close. So they just threw the perverted monk onto the ground and went to sleep themselves. But what they hadn't noticed was the small, satisfied smile appearing on Dante's face.

* * *

And on they continued to walk. For the fourth day in a row they just walked with no sign of a clue or civilization. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the group that was affecting everyone. Shippo was losing patience fast. He was crawling all over everyone's shoulders, trying to start a conversation but everyone was too focused on the problems at hand to get too involved. It stayed like this until Shippo hit a boiling point and finally just called out

"I'M SO BORED! Somebody say or do anything, just no more of this. I can't take it anymore." Shippo started running around in circles around the group on all fours until Dante stuck his foot out and stopped the poor kid with a thud.

"As crazy as the fox kid is, he's right. I can't stand it when everything is so quite that even I can't raise the volume a little." Dante said with a sigh, looking down at the fallen kit.

"We'll we know I spy doesn't work too well in a forest. Anybody have any entertaining ideas?" Kagome asked.

"I have one" Sango piped in. "When I traveled with the rest of the demon slayers, we would sing or hum to pass the time."

"That sound like an excellent idea lady Sango. Does anyone have a song in mind they'd like to share?" Miroku said as he scouted ever so closer to Sango. Sango just stepped away giving him a death glare which he returned with his most innocent smile. Ignoring the pair's antics, Kagome turned towards Dante with a questioning look. Dante just smiled and pulled out from his 'Magic coat' as Shippo put it, an instrument that Kagome recognized as a violin. He held it too his throat, plucked and tuned it a little then pulled out the stick to play it with. Dante cleared his throat and started walking again, letting himself kind of sway to his own beat, almost putting in an unhearable Bass. He started playing the violin and everyone quickly turned to him in amazement of the new sound and started to follow him again. After several changes in chords, Dante began to sing in his own language that Kagome could just decipher as English. She had to say that he wasn't to bad.

* * *

ish yese yeth losced

nad ish aslt erathb opske

eh dah esen ala ot eb esen

a efli nocne ulfl

own na ympte seav

iwlt hte umsolbs

no ish aelyr raveg

alwk waya em oyb

alwk waya em oyb

adn yb orming ew'll eb rfee

ipew atth loedng taer

rfom uory terhmo daer

nda seair htasw ltfe

o' ad aglf orf em

hent hte osrary edsab

untoc me' noe, tow, reeth

ellf prtaa say eth ith hte lrofo

ni a argb fo labck

ew usmt ayp seprcte

ot the loroc ew're orb not muron

alwk waya em oyb

alwk waya em oyb

adn yb orming ew'll eb rfee

ipew atth loedng taer

rfom uory terhmo daer

nda seair htasw ltfe

o' ad aglf orf em

utb sa ighnt urnts ayd

ti's hte assionps lapy

ho ym ogd

hatw hte lelh aevh eyht onde

thiw admmnas ager

ellw yeth ugd uor ravegs

utb het edad seri giana ay olofs

alwk waya em oyb

alwk waya em oyb

adn yb orming ew'll eb rfee

ipew atth loedng taer

rfom uory terhmo daer

nda seair htasw ltfe

o' ad aglf orf em

alwk waya em oyb

alwk waya em oyb

adn yb orming ew'll eb rfee

ipew atth loedng taer

rfom uory terhmo daer

nda seair htasw ltfe

o' ad aglf orf em

* * *

Dante finished the song and looked back to the rest of them staring at them in ahh. He just nodded, getting the response he had wanted, and put his instrument away.

"Wow…Dante, I had no idea you could sing." Kagome said.

"A lot of things you don't know about me. For instance, I'm about to be shot at with an arrow" Dante said.

As Dante had predicted, an arrow whizzed right past the back of his head, only missing because he bent his head forward just a little bit. In an instant, the group was off in the direction the arrow came from, with Dante following lazily behind. On the way, Kagome took a whiff of the surrounding air, trying to get a clue on the enemy's position. They where right ahead of them, the shooter obviously running away after the shot missed. But there was something familiar and enraging about this scent. When they caught up with the perpetrator, an even more familiar voice and enraging voice rang out.

"It's about time we found you."

**Well after a very annoying writer block. I finally got it done. This chapter is a good example how something can be useless yet useful at the same time. I'll tell you the name of the song in the next chapter. But for a disclosure I'll say this. I don't own it. It's owned by an Irish folk band and their lawyers. Also, bet ya can guess who this voice is. Till we next meet, keep reviewing.**


	10. The Drunken Romantic

As they ran through the dense forest, two familiar energies became very clear. One was pure yet had a very malicious undertone, the other one was just plain evil to the core, wicked on a level incomprehensible. Kagome unsheathed rebellion on her back while she ran and prepared for anything. Everyone else was thinking the same atop Kilala. As they ran forward they came to a clearing were the trees seemed to have melted and the grass was dead. In that clearing stood there worst enemy ever. Naraku stood (more like floated) in the clearing with Kikyo as company. He had his malevolent grin on and waited as the group came in the clearing and entered battle stance. Even then he didn't even move or talk. He just sat there barely regarding them. His eyes looked as if he were searching for something in the distance. His eyes narrowed when he found what he was looking for.

"Thank you Kikyo for getting their attention, sorry for interrupting your play time with Inuyasha." He said with no hint of guilt in his face. Kikyo just frowned in annoyance and walked back to the darkness behind them.

Dante had appeared beside her finally and was looking very disgusted for some reason.

"Why were you going so slow?" Kagome whispered to him.

"Why were you going so fast?" was his reply.

Before she could come up with a retort, Naraku butted in.

"You there, the one in the red. I have an offer for you…"

"Hey, the names Dante, not 'you there'" Dante interrupted.

"Very well Dante…"

"That's 'you there' to you mister" Dante pointed his sword to Naraku. Naraku looked very confused and taken back but shook it off.

"I have an offer you may find interesting." Dante didn't seem all that interested, he even sighed every once in awhile. "As you know already, I have been collecting the shards of the impossibly powerful gem known as the Shikon Jewel. If you help me find the rest of them, I'll gladly share with you that power."

"Why are you offering me this? You seem to have enough muscle as it is with the clay pot and dog boy." Dante said still not looking all that interested.

"Your skills and expertise will surely be useful" Naraku explained.

"Well, considering the fact you didn't even bother to show up in person must mean that I'm not all that important. So my answer is 'go to hell'." With that, Dante threw his broadsword like a boomerang ripping the Naraku puppet in half like a piece of paper.

"So it was just another dummy" Sango said lowering her Hirikotsu.

"Don't let you're guard down yet. Something tells me he isn't going to be so pleased with my answer" Dante warned

(At Naraku's undisclosed location)

"Quite true you fool. Kanna! Gather the demons and have them attack. Put pressure on the others but keep the Sanyosho focused on watching the foreign half-demon" The real Naraku said to the child like demon in the corner. Without a word the child disappear in her own vortex to go carry out the orders. Naraku just sat there patiently her return.

(Back in the forest clearing of death)

The sky above them started to swirl with dark, ominous clouds. Demons suddenly started pouring down like rain. Most of them flying serpent like with various types of heads and colors with Sanyosho mixed in though they hung back a little so not to be attacked. Immediately Sango threw her Hirikotsu at the attacking demons, hoping to lessen their numbers. It cut threw many of them but it barely made a dent in their advance. Dante just unsheathed his sword lazily and said in an indifferent tone

"So the guests showed up for the party, eh? It'd be a disappointment to be a bad host." Several demons broke away from the group and flung themselves at Dante. He easily ripped them in half with one swing of the sword and swung back the other way to counter another wave.

Meanwhile, Kagome was putting her training to use. She was fighting similarly to Dante seeing as he had taught her swordplay. Kagome swung her sword vertically to cut two demons then swung horizontally to the right to take out a demon trying to sneak up on her. Another skull-headed serpent took advantage of her slow recovery time and attacked on her left. She was ready and rolled to the right and crouched as the confused demon flew over her and she skewered it and a demon going in for a nose dive on her. As she fought, she made sure to check on her friends to make sure they weren't in any mortal danger. Miroku had run out of charms and sutras and reverted to using his staff, his wind tunnel to dangerous due to Sanyosho presence. Sango and Kilala where fighting back to back, Sango using a combination of her Hirikotsu and her Katana while Kilala bit, scratched and charred as many demons and possible. Both Sango and Miroku were putting up one hell of a fight but it was obvious they were getting tired. Dante, on the other hand, was looking relatively bored with the whole thing. His twin handguns ripping threw all the demons while their corpses landed on the ground around him. Shippo was up on his shoulder shaking in fear but trying to "keep it together" as he says. Dante noticed her watching him and grinned

"I know I look good but now is not the time to stare" infuriated, Kagome would have yelled at him but before she could speak Dante shouted to all of them.

"I think I know a way outta this. Those bee things that are floating around are just watching us. If we can kill them then we can escape." The three of them nodded and started to turn their attention to the Sanyosho. Sango threw her Hirikotsu at as many as she could see and Miroku got onto Kilala and took to the air. Kagome was jumping as high as she could to slash at them and Dante stayed on the earth and continued to blast away at them. After several Minutes of extermination and dodging the remaining demons, the bugs became absent from the field. Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck the rest of the demons away, careful to make sure no stray Sanyosho slipped in. when he finished up they all made a break in the same direction they thought they were heading before the attack. After a mile or so of running, they stopped to catch their breath. The forest was silent for a few minutes save for the panting until Shippo exclaimed

"Yeah! We sure beat them! There's no way Naraku can beat all of us."

"That's the thing that bothers me. I don't If Naraku was really trying to kill us." Said Miroku as he sat down on an old fallen log.

"What do you mean Miroku? Sango said, raising up from her hunched over, panting position.

"Well don't get me wrong. If one of us did die in the fight that would have been to Naraku's liking I'm sure. However I don't think that was his full extent. When Naraku tries to kill us, it's always in some elaborate plan."

"Well what if he was trying something different since none of the other plans worked? He did say he would kill Dante for not accepting the offer." Shippo interrupted.

"Yes he did, but he never said when. That brings me to my next point. Even though we where all being attacked, Most of the demons where attacking Dante, even the Sanyosho where more interested in him." Miroku explained.

"So he was just watching Dante the whole time?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I believe that Naraku is trying to learn everything he can about Dante to discover his weakness. He is new to the battle and Naraku probably doesn't feel all that comfortable with such a huge variable in what ever plan he is hatching."

"Well that does make since and sounds like something Naraku would do. What do you think Dante?" Kagome asked.

"I think the mental image that Naraku's words 'Your play time with Inuyasha' brings will be disturbing me for quite some time. I was not told I was going up against a necrophiliac." Dante looked quite unsettled at the thought and everyone else soon wore the same face as they caught on except Shippo who looked utterly confused. He just looked at all their disgusted faces then asked "What? What is a necropilnia?" Everyone's face turned from disgust to worry real fast and looked at him. And for some reason beyond even her own recognition, Kagome found the whole situation extremely funny and started laughing uncontrollably, also laughing for her first time since she came back through the well. For several minutes she rolled on the floor laughing until she gained a little self control. She stood up shakily, still giggling madly. Everyone was staring at her with baffled looks making her feel slightly embarrassed. Her embarrassment disappeared when Dante gave her a small, encouraging grin. She got up, readjusted the sword and her back and continued to try and control her laughing.

As they started walking in a random direction to get out of the forest, Shippo hopped up on Dante's shoulder and asked him "Hey Dante, can I play with those guns you have?"

"No"

"Why" Shippo whined like a child being denied candy.

"They're mine" Dante said in an equally childish voice.

"Come on, I just wanna see 'em"

"They're mine" Dante repeated.

"Kagome, make Dante share his guns!"

"Shippo, they're Dante's guns. He has to decide if he wants to share them"

"Hmpf"

Kagome was down right embarrassed now. 'I mean this is just stupid.' Kagome thought. Out of what could only be described as a gift straight from god. They had found a village with a small demon infestation problem. It was easy to get rid of them but the villagers where so happy and grateful they threw them a banquet. It also happens that this village's specialty is Saki and they had a surplus this year. **Had** being the key word there. Dante had taken full advantage of it and drank almost everything he could get a hold of. He was now going around making a complete idiot at of himself. Yet for some reason, the woman where still crawling all over him. And he loved all of it. 'Guess it could be worst' she thought 'He could be an angry drunk instead of a romantic.' But these thoughts where cold comfort. She had long ago turned away and tried to console Sango, whose fiancée was currently flirting with several girls' right in front of her. While her and Shippo said words of comfort to Sango, Dante ripped her away with a strong yet shaky hand. She turned around to come face to face with a 5 foot bonsai tree which Dante was grasping in what looked like a… loving hold.

"Kagome, I'd like ju ta meet Shari. Shari this I'd my good friend Kagome." Dante introduced her to the tree. All Kagome could think to do was play along with the drunken fantasy.

Uhh… Nice to meet you Shari?" Kagome questioned more than stated.

"I want ju to be the firsht to now the big newsh! Shari and I are getting married and…"

"What!" Kagome had never heard anything so ridiculous.

"I want ju ta be the besht man!" Dante continued as if there was no interruption.

Kagome was having a hard time grasping the last 5 minutes. First she was consoling Sango, then Dante purposed to a tree. Then he wanted her to be the first to know and now he was asking her to be his best…

Dante had to readjust his jaw from his heap on the floor across the room.


	11. The love Hoax

**This chapter was inspired by a crazy idea my little brain came up with to pair Dante and Ayame together but it was just a fleeting thought longest non-school related piece of literature I've ever written. This chapter was. After last chapter's hilarity went over so good, I decided to keep it going for awhile. Also, any Warcraft players out there who enjoy my work keep an eye out for my Argent Dawn WoW parody coming soon to a website you're on. Not sure what it's called yet but just check my author page every once in awhile to see. Alright by now you're all bored so on with the story.

* * *

**

**The love hoax**

Kagome kicked Dante's pathetic form lightly in the side but all she got back was a sick sounding moan. Dante was laying face down on the bed with the covers over his head and upper body with his arms sticking out on either side. Dante had, if you hadn't guessed, a hangover. At first Kagome was surprised when she found him in such bad shape. She had thought that demons would have some sort of natural immunity to this kind of thing. Then the village leader asked her and her group to leave the village. Turns out, last night the village had a surplus of alcohol, enough for three villages. Today they where almost out and nobody else in the small village had a hangover today. She put the pieces together and was stuck somewhere in between disgusted and laughing.

"So…what should we do with him" asked Shippo from her shoulder.

"Leave him, when he decides to get up he can catch up to us" With that Kagome turned around to leave the village and Dante behind.

It was a cloudy day but at least it wasn't going to rain. The path was rather busy with human traders and merchants because the village they just left was a checkpoint between two bigger villages. It was around noon when they toke to the side of the road to take a break and eat. There was no sign of Dante yet and Shippo was getting a bit worried. All through lunch he'd look down the path to check if Dante was coming their way but always got a disappointed look on his face when it was some random salesman. It was just as they were about to clean up when there daily dose of 'fun' began. As Miroku started to pick up the blanket to fold and pack it, a strong wind blew it out of his hands. A tornado was speeding down the path scaring the shit out of all the travelers. Before long the ever egotistical Kouga was standing in front of them, confused eyes set directly on Kagome. After a minute of starring, Kagome got uncomfortable.

"Umm…hello Kouga" Kagome said in sweetest voice she could muster.

"What…What… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MATE?" Kouga bellowed. He ran very close to Kagome and started to check all the changes. When He reached for the ears, Kagome instinctively grabbed him by the shoulder hair and threw him a couple of feet. When he landed with a dull thud, all he could do was look up and stare at her with blank eyes.

"If you must know, I've gone through some changes…and I'm not your mate" Kagome said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well then…where's the mutt?" Kouga asked still on the floor.

Kagome took on a much harder tone "The mutt has been expelled from the group. And next time you see him, make sure you beat him to a bloody pulp for me, will you" Kouga just laid there in shock and confusion on Kagome's flip in attitude towards the annoying half breed. This went beyond just some petty fight, this went much deeper.

"So you're traveling with no real power with you?" Kouga got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Of course not, Sango, Miroku and I are plenty strong. And we have another fighter traveling with us as well now" Kagome said defensively.

"Really? Well where is he? I want to meet this guy before I let him travel with my future mate"

"I am not your mate, Kouga, and as for Dante…" Kagome finished the sentence when they heard a horse nay behind her and a man talking to someone. They turned around to see a young man with a shaven head and a traveling hat sitting in a hay cart pulled by a horse. He wore a rather bored look on his face.

"Hey buddy, you said to wake you up when I saw a group of people that shouldn't be within a couple of miles of each other. Well I think I found them" The man said to the hay in the back of his cart. After a little rustling and a loud yawn, Dante's head poked up and looked over to them.

"Yep that's them alright" Dante threw the man a sliver coin "Thanks, now go get yourself something to drink, it looks like you could use it" Dante slide off the cart as it wheeled away. He strolled lazily towards them and picked up the last of the fish with a mutter "oh boy, fish again" but ate it anyway.

"So this is the new guy" Kouga inspected him with cautious stare which Dante returned with a mischievous glint.

"So this guy's just a weak half-breed as well" Kouga said, finishing his inspection.

"Ah… sticks and stones may break my bones…" Dante took his now empty skewer and with lightning speeds stuck one of the tips in Kouga's chest armor, bent it back and let it fly "And wadaya know, they hit you in the face too" Dante just chuckled and walked off while Kouga held his eye with one hand and gathered his pride with the other.

"Why you son of a bitch, I'm going to fucking kill…" Kouga shut up and looked down the road where he came from. You could practically hear him gulp. "You're lucky, half breed, when I get back, you're dead!" Kouga kicked up his storm but before he left he yelled "Don't worry Kagome, I'll be back for you, I promise!" And with that, he sped on down the road. But before anyone could speak another cyclone came from the opposite direction only this one had leaves caught in it. It came to an abrupt halt right in front of Kagome and died down to reveal the angry face of Ayame starring her in the eyes. There was a long silence, and then Ayame said

"Kouga was here wasn't he… flirting with you no doubt"

"Yes he was but it's not like I was letting him" Kagome defended.

"Humph" Ayame looked away finally and crossed her arms. "Even when he's running from me, he still has time to flirt with you" she said in a masked sad tone.

"Why are you chasing him, Ayame?" Shippo asked

"Because I have to marry him!" Ayame blurted out simply.

"Well obviously but why is it so urgent?" Shippo said.

"Because if I don't find a husband soon, I'll lose leadership of the clan. I'm almost 150 years old and my clan believes if I can't even find a suitable mate in that time then there's no way I can lead an entire clan. Normally I wouldn't care if I lost leadership, but if I'm not the leader then they'll be a civil war amongst my people and we don't need that so soon after the zombie attack." Ayame finished.

"So why is Kouga the one you need? Surely there is a more willing male in your clan." Miroku asked.

"Well three reasons. One: I love him. Two: he's already promised to me. And three: I want my husband to be strong and a great leader to share the responsibility with" Ayame said.

"Ha! You think that guy was strong? Are you delusional? That guy is a loser. I wouldn't put too much faith in him" Dante said.

"Kouga is a brave, strong leader! Don't talk about him like you know anything about him!" Ayame defended her would-be lover.

"All I'm saying is he's probably going to let you down either way. But if you're still desperate for the idiot, then I just might be able to help you out." Dante said with an all knowing air.

"Oh, I have to hear this" Shippo whispered to Kagome and she just smiled with a slightly suppressed giggle.

"Well it's obvious that the wolf is intent on humping Kagome here" He pointed to a blushing Kagome. "But he's only so focused on that because he doesn't have to focus on anything else."

"Wait, what do you mean," Ayame interrupted.

"Well, he can chase after Kagome all he wants because he knows you'll be there when it all goes to hell" Dante explained.

"Wait, so I'm just some sort of cushion to him?" Ayame exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you caught on. That would have been a…awkward explanation" Dante said.

"Well I'm not going to play his game. I'm going to get him before his little bubble pops! What's you're plan…guy in the red coat" Ayame exclaimed again.

"That's the spirit. Set yourself on a life of pain and abuse. Alright, the plan is simple enough in theory. All we got to do is pull the rug out from under his feat. Take Ayame away from him so he doesn't have that stuck up sense of security." Dante enlightened.

"How are we going to do that?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"Simple my 2-foot friend, make him think she's found someone else. But it has to be someone he'll see as competition or it won't have the same crushing affect."

"So who'd be the guy?" Shippo asked.

"I would happily volunteer myself for the cause. Of course, Ms. Ayame and I will need to spend the nights together to make it…convincing." Miroku said. You could practically feel the un-comfort and anger coming from Sango and Ayame.

"Ha! We need to intimidate him, not make him laugh" Dante said. Miroku looked very much put down while Sango was trying to cover her laughing with her hand.

"Ok…if not Miroku then how about…Sesshomaru," Shippo said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone pictured that conversation for a moment (everyone but Ayame and Dante who didn't know Sesshomaru) then they all started a collective snickering then full on laughing. After calming down a bit Kagome brought up the question again.

"Ok, ok. But really who besides Miroku is going to agree to something like this. The only non-hostile male we know is…" She trailed of and looked at the tall, red jacketed man standing in front of her looking very pissed that he was missing out on something funny.

Shippo caught on quickly "Yeah, Dante you're the only one left and it was your plan in the first place. Why don't you be the dummy mate for Ayame?"

"Good point… alright; I guess I'll do it. Of course if all this is alright with the lovely demoness herself." Dante looked to Ayame who still looked a little confused only looked at him with a questioning stare.

"Will this get Kouga to stop running and still let me keep my dignity?" was all she asked.

"I can't promise you the dignity but if all goes as planned, that wolf will be bowing to you by weeks end. Now all we got to do is find the damn wolf and we're in business." Dante said with an optimistic tone.

"Kouga will never come if he knows I'm here." Ayame said with a depressed tone.

"Well just go down wind" Dante said in the same tone as before. "Then when you smell Kouga here just come up o the campsite. But make sure you do it calmly and pay little to no attention to Kouga. Only to me. That'll freak him out, I can assure you." Dante explained carefully how she should act around Kouga.

"Alright I'll go now, and thank you so much for this, Dante," Ayame gave a quick bow and ran east with the wind. Kagome came up to Dante and said

"Quite the match maker, aren't you?"

"Just call me cupid" he responded.

The group packed up the rest of the way and continued to move on. Within the hour, the familiar whirlwind came flying back towards Kagome. Kagome just quickly side stepped leaving Kouga to stumble over himself in surprise. Kagome just smiled at him and kept walking. He just stood there for a second but quickly regained his composure and caught up with her and tried putting an arm around her which she promptly knocked away, still showing no sign of interest. After several minutes of Kouga's flirting, Dante's plan came into action. Ayame calmly walked up to the group with a sweet smile. Kouga immediately flinched but didn't run when he saw she wasn't looking at him at all. She was looking directly at that asshole dressed in the friggen red coat and that friggen hair…Why was he getting so angry?

'It doesn't matter, Kagome is going to crack any minute now… right?' Kouga thought as he looked between Ayame and Dante who had his arm wrapped around her waist and the still uninterested Kagome. Kouga decided to investigate the situation, going over to Miroku and asking quietly

"How long have those two been together?"

"Only about an hour or so, but they look good together, don't they? You should have seen it when they first saw each other. You could practically see the fireworks go off." Miroku answered. Kouga looked very disheartened as he saw Dante whisper something into Ayame's ear and she giggling and playfully pushing him only for him to come right back to holding her. What in the hell was going on?

* * *

Kagome was secretly stealing glances at Kouga and Ayame and Dante. Somehow Dante was keeping his 'flirts' so low that she couldn't even hear them. Kouga was looking as paranoid as Dante had assured he would. Damn he was good. The thing that confused Kagome was her own uncomforting feelings when she saw Dante 'flirting' with Ayame. She didn't know why but she couldn't look long or she got really angry at the red head. Maybe some demonic territorial thing over her pack? But she knew that it was all a hoax and Ayame was somewhat of her friend. For several more hours they walked like this, conversations popping up around the group here and there but Kouga, Ayame and Dante seemed to be too far gone in there own worlds to really pay attention to any of it.

* * *

Darkness fell and camp was set up as ever but with Kouga and Ayame as new guests to the circle. Kouga chose to stay as far away from main camp as possible but within sight while Ayame curled up next to Dante for the night. Kagome bedded on the opposite side of the camp from the two with Shippo by her side as always. She couldn't help herself from rudely thinking to herself "Hope she doesn't go as far as sleeping with the idiot" while she drifted to an uneasy sleep… 

The next day breakfast was prepared quietly and a little awkwardly. It wasn't even noon before Dante's prediction came true.

"That's it Ayame! What the hell is going on! Why the hell are you cuddling next to this freak?" Kouga yelled out at a very random moment.

"I can cuddle whoever I like to Kouga! I got tired of waiting for you and met Dante, who is much better than you in almost every way! If it bothers you so much then why don't you just leave!" Ayame shoot back angrily.

"The hell I'm leaving you to mate some half breed! You belong to me!" Kouga seemed to be losing his self control. "I challenge you to a Youkia Ketto!"

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Ayame gasped. Dante just smiled, nodded his head and said with a cool and cocky tone "I accept"

**OHH! What is the dreaded Youkia Ketto? Why did everyone gasp! Why am I using three punctuation marks instead of one! Wait around a little loyal fans and find out!**


	12. Bandit of love

Dog May Cry

Bandit of love

"What is a…Youkai Ketto?" Kagome asked feeling slightly dumb and left out. Part of her didn't want to know if it scared them all so bad. They all seemed shocked and fearful of the situation. By the way Kouga was glaring at Dante and positioned for attack made Kagome guess there was about to be a fight. But they couldn't fight! Kouga was her friend, as annoying as he could be. And Dante was…Dante. Sango snapped out of her fear trance and explained

"A Youkai Ketto is something demons declare to fight over a mate. If a male demon sees a female it wants but she is already taken, he can challenge the other male to a duel for the mate. If the other accepts then the winner gets the mate and the loser dies…it's a duel to the death, and it's already started! There is no way to stop it!"

"WHAT! What do you mean there is no way to stop it! Just get in there and break it up!" Kagome yelled frantically; what had Dante gotten himself into? Did he even realize it?

"We can't do that. Right now, Kouga is running on instincts alone. If we interrupt in anyway he will try and kill us all"

"Then Dante has to back out! They can't kill each other!" Kagome was getting more worried by the second.

"He can't do that either. Kouga will just keep attacking until one of them is dead." Miroku was the one that spoke up this time. Great, how the hell were they going to get out of this one without someone dying? It seemed hopeless, all loopholes covered. Kouga kneeled into an attack stance while Dante stayed very much stationary as was his traditional fighting stance. Before anymore could be said, Kouga leaped at Dante with a incredible speed but Dante was just as quick to dodge slightly to the left and give Kouga a round-house kick to the back, sending him flying.

Kouga leapt to his feet and rushed Dante again only this time when Dante dodged, Kouga was ready and with great agility, turned on a dime and got a cheap shot in on Dante's kidneys. When Dante doubled over in pain, his chin was met with Kouga's fist for a swift uppercut. Dante hit the ground only to twirl on his hands and kick the feet right out from Kouga. This was obviously a no holds brawl. When Kouga got to the ground, he promptly leapt on Dante, intent on crushing his windpipe in a few inches, and he was promptly kicked off. Both aggravated demons were at there feet, and were quick to attack simultaneously.

They engaged in a bout of quick punches and jabs, all above the belt. This lasted for who knows how long because know one could stop watching long enough to calculate time. With a hard punch to the left cheek from Kouga, Dante was sent to the right, scraping across the dirt and ground. Kouga didn't even give him enough time to get up or react because Kouga was right there. Kouga picked Dante up by the coat collar and kneed him in the gut just to throw him to the ground and stomp on him a few times. When he was done with that, Dante was picked up again flipped over to his back and brought down for a bone crushing back breaker over Kouga's thigh. Kouga spun on his heel for momentum and tossed Dante into a patch of trees like a rag doll, a rag doll able to bring down trees.

For a moment Kouga stayed perfectly still, sniffing every so often, then he straightened up and looked towards Ayame and said "You're mine now". With one swift movement, he jumped at Ayame, lifted her in his arms and took off, leaving the rest to look at the fallen trees in the clearing…waiting for something to emerge…

"Dante…?" Kagome whispered in a choked tone. She ran to the pile of fallen trees and started moving them with demon and desperate strength. It took her several minutes to uncover his body but when she did, she didn't like the sight. His eyes were closed and he had blood all over him, a branch had got him right through his stomach. Her eyes burned at the sight of her new friend. Before she knew what she was doing, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, sobbing into his chest. She felt like a leg had been pulled from under her and she had landed on glass. She was so caught in her sadness, she didn't notice the arms wrap around her waist.

"Come on Kagome, I can't look that bad" a voice said from just above the top of her head. A voice that calmed her for several seconds, then her angered flared. '_SLAP'_…

Dante had a red handprint on the side of his face as he saw a blushing Kagome walk away.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"For scaring me, for startling me, and for ruining my favorite kimono!" Kagome addressed her white with light green striped travel kimono. Under was a fighting suit much like Sango's. Dante laid his head against one of the trees and laughed.

"Fuck, is that all? I'll buy you a new one when we get to the next town. Now could you help me up? I am a bit stuck at the moment". He was of coarse referring to the painfully placed branch in his stomach area.

"Get up yourself!" Kagome yelled as she stormed away.

"Ahh, come' on babe, that's cold."

"And don't call me babe!" Kagome added. Dante just kept his smug smile and twisted himself off the branch, wincing whenever he got s splinter caught.

The rest of the group had gone through an array of emotion, from Shippo crying over Dante, to Sango's humorous tone over the trick, to Miroku being slightly jealous about Dante's cunning. But at the same time, confusion ran over all of them. Why wasn't Dante dead? Sango and Shippo went off after Kagome while Miroku stayed to help Dante un-impale himself.

"Well that was…a bit spontaneous of you" Miroku said, "What was the big show about."

"Going any other way wouldn't be part of my style." Dante completely unstuck himself, "Besides, now is not the time for some horny wolf hanging off of Kagome. It was trouble brewing." Dante and Miroku started to follow the girls down the road but kept their distance.

"I'm not sure; maybe the love of the right man might help Kagome in these difficult times." Miroku said.

"I never said that, someone Kagome could trust and lean on couldn't hurt her. But right now, she is too bent on revenge to get anything like that going. Speaking of love and horny things, when are you going to make a move on Sango up there? She's a bit rash but she looks like she is waiting on somebody." Dante said in a sly tone. Miroku was a bit taken back by the change in subject but answer none the less.

"I have been trying to romance Lady Sango for sometime now, but everything I try seems to anger her." Miroku answered in a knowing tone.

"Yea, women are weird, huh? You touch there ass one time and they get all 'slappy slappy'." Miroku caught the sarcasm in Dante's remark but let it slide

"Yes well, I suppose I could use a few tips in seducing a woman. Just to compare to my own of course" Miroku said

"Oh sure, whatever you say Romeo" Dante said.

"Romeo? My name is Miroku…"

"Just shut up and listen…" Dante said, irritated at the general lack of symbolism in the country. However, Dante did tell all he knew about the female kind while Miroku listened intently.

* * *

"Wow Dante…I don't know what to say." Kagome exclaimed as she looked around her surroundings yet again. After Dante had ruined her Kimono, he lived up to his promise of buying her a new one. Better yet, he bought her one that must have cost a fortune. Headmen's daughters probably couldn't dream of wearing this. It was made from imported silk from the main lands, split in two from her shoulders all the way down the bottom of it between a deep crimson red and a rich blue with green flowers decorating it in various places. As they were buying it, ladies were watching them with a bit of envy and amazement. On top of that, Dante paid for the entire group to stay in a very luxurious inn.

Currently they had sat down to dinner, Shippo was on her left eating happily while scribbling on a notepad every once in awhile. Dante sat on her right trying to pick at his food with his finger because he hadn't exactly mastered the chopsticks. He kept grumbling stuff like "how the fuck do you miss a spoon? It's a miniature shovel god damn it" But other than that seemed to be in his usual good mood. Miroku and Sango sat a few feet across. Miroku hadn't grabbed Sango's ass all day and Kagome knew something was up. Sango seemed to be on edge about. Suddenly Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered something quick in her ear then stood up and offered Sango a hand. The older girl looked confused but took it out of curiosity if nothing else. Kagome glanced at Dante to find him watching the scene, and Kagome just scarcely detected the hint of a devious smile. She wanted to ask what was going on but let it go for now, seemed worthless now that the plan was going on.

Several minutes went by as Kagome engaged with her friends in various conversations and still no sight of Miroku or Sango. Kagome started to prepare to leave her dinner and go to bed when an ear piercing scream came from outside the building. By the time she had grabbed rebellion from against the wall, Shippo was already clinging to Dante's jacket. She swore he was becoming like Myoga everyday. Dante on the other hand made no immediate response to answer the call of terror or even grab a weapon, he just kept picking at the raw fish.

"Dante! Come on, someone is in trouble and I smell blood!" Kagome exclaimed. Dante sighed.

"Damn it, and I was really starting to enjoy the toxic crap too." Dante reluctantly got to his feet and slung Force Edge over his back, almost hitting Shippo.

"Alright, lets go see what the disturbance is," So together they went to the front entrance of the hotel, where the answer was revealed to tem in the form of several dozen halberds and other long weapons in their faces.

"God damn bandits…"

**Finally I get this thing out. Took me long enough I know. Major brain fizzle in the idea apartment, but I got inspiration now and hope to get the next one out quicker. Oh and not to shamelessly use my most popular story to advertise another less popular one, It would be really awesome if you checked out my story "Darkness Fades" You don't really even have to understand Jak and Daxter that well. Well Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good review or two. **


	13. Child of the West

Dog May Cry

Chapter 3: Child of the west

(Warning: Character death)

"What do we have here?" A bandit said from the giant crowd of the criminals. "A western merchant and his whore from the brothel, perhaps?" another said. Dante literally had to grab a hold of Kagome's kimono collar to keep her from killing them all with a swing of rebellion. Dante felt a twinge of anger at their lewd comments but kept it well hidden. If only these guys were demons, this would be over with already. But as fate would have it, they were but mere humans, making things more complicated.

"I do happen to be a very wealthy merchant from the west; however, I specialize in services rather than goods." Dante explained nonchalantly.

"So that makes you the whore, then!" The men exploded into laughter, many lowering the weapons to hold their guts. When they got over their giggle fit, Dante calmly continued his explanation.

"No my friend, that is just one of my many hobbies." Everyone, including Kagome, looked at him awkwardly "You see, I am an exterminator of a high caliber. I rid the world of scum like you for a living, a merchant of death, if you will." Dante finished his speech. Kagome couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not, his face was complete seriousness. Then again, Dante had proven he was a great actor once before. Kagome just hoped he wasn't really as heartless as he was trying to make himself out to be.

"What does that mean to us? Killing you would just be ridding us and the rest of the underworld of an annoying itch." A random bandit yelled.

"Well you can certainly try, but I was giving you the opportunity to run before you all died." Dante said.

"Ha, that's a good joke. No way you could take us all on. If you're so good, prove it."

"Very well…" Dante said with a wispy breath. In the blink of an eye, the bandit last to speak had fallen over, clutching his shoulder in pain. Several others followed, blood spilling out and moans of anguish coming from the raiders. Dante stood there, calmly examining his newly drawn pistols.

"What the hell is happening!" one of the standing thugs said in fear.

"I'm just doing what I warned you I'd do. This is your doing for pissing someone stronger than you off."

"Huh, you're nothin' but a pussy; you didn't kill a single one of them. And I don' think you'd like to get dis pretty lil one dead eithe'" The bandit held a young girl around eight up to his chest and put a knife to her throat. Kagome gasped, not at the cruelty, but at who the girl was… _Rin_.

"Dante, we can't let that girl die!" She shouted at a very unconcerned looking half demon.

"No shit…alright, random thief man, I suppose you want me to stop shooting down your friends and let you continue with the pillaging in exchange for the girl." Dante negotiated.

"That, and all de money you's got on ya. And maybe da girl dere with ya for some afternoon delight late'."

"What! Dante would never agree to something so vile, you pervert!" Kagome yelled, extremely angry now.

"Yea, you're not getting a glimpse at my money." Dante said.

"Dante! What about me!" Kagome turned her rage to the red clad man.

"Oh yea, and no screwing the dog girl… unless she says so." Dante said quickly. Kagome turned red all over and her eye started to twitch. Dante seem to take no notice though, he seemed more intent on watching behind the bandit that held the unconscious girl hostage.

"Alright, fine, I'll pay your stupid fee, if you'll just stay still and don't look behind yourightnow" Dante said at a cheetahs pace. Instantly after it was said, the bandit was skillfully disarmed and knocked out. Sango stood protectively over Rin with her Hirikotsu in the ready. Miroku stood behind her, examining the damage to the village, He let out a depressed sigh and sent out a quick prayer to his god. It was a very solemn scene.

"Damnit" Dante's voice drilled through the silence. "Took your sweet ass time didn't you? I almost had to actually kill the guy. Oh, by the way Sango, you suits buttoned wrong." Dante pointed out. Sango blushed deeply while Miroku had the slightest of smiles on his face. "How's the girl doing?" Dante asked in a more concerned voice.

"She is scared out of her mind right now. She keeps mumbling incoherently and whimpering. She doesn't seem physically hurt though." Sango replied, squatting down to try and calm the little one. Dante walked up to the two. He leaned over to Rin and petted her hair while he whispered calming phrases to the distraught child. Sango and the rest just stood back and watch as Dante slowly quieted the young girls' fears. Eventually he was able to pick the youngster up and held her to his chest. She dug her face into his neck as she embraced him desperately. She slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"Wow Dante…I had no idea you could be…" Kagome said softly. She never imagined such a gentle side of her red clad friend could exist. But he seemed so natural in it, maybe more so than his regular, cheesy self.

"We need to get away from here. This is the last place the girl needs to wake in." The rest of the group nodded looked towards the hotel to gather what they could from the only building left untouched in the village. What they saw did not greet them well.

"So I see you managed to stop the bandits. Of course, they never really were meant to finish the job." Kikyo said calmly with a smug smile.

"And this is where we come in. Give us the girl, and it'll be a clean death." Inuyasha promised with an insane look. Inuyasha jumped off the roof of the hotel while Kikyo disappeared behind the roof line.

"You want the girl; you'll have to go through me." Dante said, more serious than ever before. Why did he care so much about Rin? He didn't know her from the past, did he? Either way, Kagome and the others were behind him, ready to battle what was once considered allies. Instead of just dropping the girl and taking out his sword. Dante quickly walked to a safer place and placed the young child in his arms on the ground and covered her with his jacket, only taking his Force Edge and twin guns, which he stored in his back pant pockets. He stood up with his back to the rest of them. With no warning, he was making a mad dash at Inuyasha who barely had a chance to pull out his massive blade and block. Dante was relentless and wild. He gave Inuyasha no chance to fight back. But something was off. This didn't fit Dante's style. Dante usually toyed with his enemies, messed with there heads. This looked like Dante was the one with a personal vendetta against the similarly dressed half breed. This was all very confusing but Kagome had to focus on helping out the fight. Sango and Miroku had rushed to Rin who was under attack by several demons starting to go after the girl. Kagome found her pray in the fray. Her own reflection, Kikyo, who had managed to find the ground and was delivering support fire to her red clad lover. As quietly as she could, Kagome tried to stealth her way close to Kikyo so as to get a quick easy blow to start the battle and maybe even finish it. Kikyo sensed her quickly and swiftly fired an arrow at her. Kagome dodged and tried to close the gap between them, only to have to step back to avoid arrow after arrow. She sliced and dodged all the arrows that came to her.

When they finally stopped she got her chance to kill the priestess. She hastily ran for her kill, lifting her sword for a mighty swing. However, a large flash a purple light caught her right in between her breasts. It did not sting like the penetration of an arrow, her very blood caught aflame and her strength was immediately sapped. She felt her body turn 2 tons of rock and rebellion felt twice as heavy. She and her sword dropped to her back in front of the wicked priestess.

"Pathetic girl, did you really think with you're pitiable lack of training, you could defeat me? Even with you're new demonic powers, they are more of a hindrance than a power." Kikyo scoffed.

"You've had you're fun Kikyo, now how about some help?" Inuyasha yelled over the clang of his and Dante's swordfight.

"Why, Inuyasha, can you not kill him on your own?"

"Bastard's tougher than I thought and we don't have time for this shit" Inuyasha admitted.

"Very well" Kikyo lifted her bow and strung an energy arrow and blasted it off with great might. Dante didn't even look up from ruthlessly assaulting his canine counterpart. But the arrow never touched him, for he deflected it with the tip of his force edge right back to its creator who narrowly escaped a headshot. On top of that, her power over Kagome dissipated and the silver-black haired female could move. She sorely took her sword and took advantage of the priestesses' distraction. She was robbed of victory again when a giant Tetsusaiga blocked her deadly blow. Inuyasha had managed to get away from Dante long enough to save his lover. Dante followed not far behind and got a hard cut on Inuyasha's back. The dog demon flew several yards before skidding to a rough halt on the ground. In the excitement, Kikyo had slipped out of danger but Kagome followed, more aware of her prey's abilities now. Kagome sliced at the dead girl but was forced back by a bow infused with sacred powers. She kept slicing, never giving Kikyo a chance to retaliate and pushing her back. Kagome couldn't help notice Kikyo's distraction from her immediate situation. She seemed to glance back at Dante and Inuyasha, like watching were they went. She suddenly yelled "NOW INUYASHA!" and put extra strength in her block to knock Kagome back several feet. Instead of finishing her Kikyo dragged herself away with soul collectors. A yellow flash was spotted to her right, Inuyasha had sent a Wind scar right towards her, Dante, she assumed, had managed to dodge because she didn't smell blood, and she was narrowly able to as well. 'Oh no…' someone else was also in the energy wave's path

"RIN!" Sango yelled. Kagome quickly looked to her left just in time to watch a silver tipped brown blur toss the young child out of the way and take a direct hit with the devastating attack. And disappear in the light…

**Yes, I killed Dante…**


	14. Formidable Alliance

**I know, I know. Took me long enough. I just lost inspiration. I do that when things start getting to a high point. I hope you liked the idea of Sessomaru joing the team. Somebody had to fill the gap. Oh, tomorrow is my birthday so Good reviews would make it special. Later.**

**Dog May Cry**

**Chapter 14: Formidable Alliance**

* * *

Rin hit the ground on her right arm with a thud and let out a loud scream of pain. She sat up sobbing and clutching her wrist which fell limp. Sango ran over to the girl and held her as she inspected the obviously broken wrist and maybe even arm. Miroku stood above them, defending against the considerably lessening wave of demons. He hasn't been able to use the wind tunnel because as with all agents of Naraku, Sanyosho where floating around everywhere. Kagome watched, numb minded, not even fully registering what had just occurred. All she could really think of was the red jacket strewn out inelegantly on the dirt ground. All of a sudden, she got angry, angry at another red suited man. Nothing would please her more than to have his head impaled on her sword… his sword…

She rose to her feet, with rebellion in hand and charged the evil half demon. Inuyasha found this new assault similar to the one he had just ended. He had no room to back up or even attack. He could hear his name come from his loves voice in a strained manner but had no opening to go to her. Kikyo lay in a heap on the ground, souls were pouring out of her. Her entire right side, going down just below her breast and including her arm had been blown clean off. She gasped for breath as the lights fled from her broken body. Kagome didn't let this stop her however and she continued her relentless attack on a now distracted half breed. Kagome got several hits on various limbs of his body but somehow Inuyasha kept her from any major damage. However he was weakening from the exertion of two battles with two very pissed off half demons. On top of his fatigue he had to find a way to help Kikyo, who was losing vitality fast. To the new corrupt ones relief, a brown thorny tentacle sprang from the sky and knocked Kagome of her feet and meters away. Inuyasha didn't even question what happened; he was immediately at Kikyo's side, preparing her for a quick retreat.

Kagome back flipped from the ground to avoid the jabbing limbs from impaling her. She retaliated with slicing it clear off but more just grew. More tentacles sprang forth, swiping at her from various directions. Kagome sliced, rolled, and jumped her way through them all with grace he didn't even know she had. She was driven to get the one behind the appendages. The mastermind behind all her loss, behind nearly everyone in this era's loss. She wanted answers to this attack and revenge for all the death. She wanted…She wanted…She didn't know exactly what she wanted, but she new killing the Dark half demons would make her feel better. At least she hoped it would.

"Inuyasha" Naraku called "Get Kikyo to safety then return here. We will end this your way for once." Naraku said coldly. Inuyasha quickly collected the dying priestess in her arms and fled the fight. Naraku turned his attentions back to the group of hunters that sought his head. "I had not expected that idiot half breed to put up such an adamant fight for that girls life. That idiot bandit will pay for his treachery, I can assure you." Naraku said as he scanned the bodies of the bandits lying around the village. Some had died from the fight or just too much blood loss but most had fled.

"I don't care about your stupid plans. I don't care about your stupid ego. I don't give a damn about the jewel. You've killed or hurt everyone I love. The only thing I care about now, is sending you back to hell where you came from" Kagome Growled out, her head bowed and her eyes dark and reddening. She dropped her sword to the ground and left it there as she walked towards Naraku at a zombies pace. Miroku and Sango looked on in horror as they watched her friend transform into a new breed of demon. They hadn't even thought about this possibility, but it could happen. They all had their backs to the wall and the poor girl had nothing to leash her inner demon. All they could hope for was the first transformation would be controllable, like Inuyasha's was. They immediately grabbed the Rin and ran out of sight, praying to god Kagome would be alive at the end of this.

Naraku laughed his maniacal laugh that only proved to enrage Kagome even further as she too several quick steps forward.

"You truly think you can beat me? All you will do is prove how weak you still are. The longer time goes on, the more shards I collect, the closer to invincibility I become. Not that you or your pathetic humans could even touch on my weak times. I have always enjoyed your persistence. You and your group were always my favorite play toys. But all toys wear down and bore their owners. It's time a crushed you once and for all.You can go join your lover in the afterlife." Naraku said with a sick, enticed appearance.

Kagome said nothing, just continued her slow walk towards the dark half demon. She seemed to be fighting herself. Naraku did not like the dangerous silence. He seemed to irritate a little himself.

"Hmm… you're losing control. You don't have the training to keep your own mind in power in this state. The most you can do now is flail around. You will be easy to defeat." Naraku said cockily. Kagome leapt at the vile being and slashed through the spiked, brown ligaments, jumping from those she dodge to get closer to her prey. She was almost there when Naraku released a generous dosage of miasma directly into her face. Her eyes, nose and mouth burned with agony as her mindless body wailed around on the ground. Sango and Miroku were struggling against the enormous amount of Naraku's limbs to aid her. They couldn't get there quick enough before Naraku wrapped his victim up and squeezed her like a squeaky toy. Her lungs would fail quickly and she would suffocate to death. That is she would have if the tentacle wasn't severed from its master by a flash of blue energy.

"This is the last time you threaten a member of my company, Naraku. You were foolish to spring from hiding. Even if this form of yours is just a puppet, I will find you're real self easily now." Said a cold, calculating voice on the left. Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and half brother to Inuyasha, stood with his sword, Tokijen, drawn. He glared at Naraku for a moment before turning his gaze to the young girl covered in the red trench coat still clutching her arm in pain. She hadn't even heard her lord approach. When she did she almost forgot about her pain.

"My lord, you have come for me!" Rin tried to get up but was too weak. She only succeeded in pushing herself to a sitting position.  
"Stay where you are, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered with a barely noticeable hint of concern.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru, I guess you saw through my plan to lure you away. I will have to be more careful next time."

"Your pathetic traps do not faze me nor do they entertain me, the bees you sent as a decoy where less than believable." Sesshomaru explained with his unattached tone. He unleashed his swords energy at the demonic marionette but the shield that protected all of Naraku's creations was ever present.

"There is no reason to waste a puppet against you Sesshomaru. You have won today. I commend you. I may not have gotten what I wanted, but today wasn't a total loss...well, not for me anyway." Naraku said cruelly as his puppet disintegrated into the ground.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijen and slowly walked to his ward and picked her up in one arm letting the coat around her fall off and lay on the ground in a pile. Rin blushed; her lord had never held her before. It was almost like her father used to hold her. He inspected her closely to find all aliments then turned his attentions to the humans that always followed his little brother around.

"What has happened here?" Sesshomaru asked simply, sounding like he didn't care either way.

"It was a bandit attack, milord. When Jaken and I were shopping like you told us too…Oh no, master Jaken! He could be hurt!" Rin cried out in concern for the toad demon.

"Calm yourself Rin. I found him under rubble before I entered the battle. Now tell me how you injured your arm. Was it Naraku's doing? " Sesshomaru asked with a little more concerned expression.

"No. It was your little brothers. He attacked me with that yellow light attack but the nice man in the red coat pushed me out of the way before I was hit. I accidentally hurt my arm in the fall but it wasn't his fault." Rin tried to explain truthfully all she could remember but that was hard since she was only barely conscience when all of it happened.

Her lord put her down on her feet then helped her to a sitting position then told her to wait there while he went to go talk to the humans and walked towards the black haired man in purple robes.

"Monk, where is my idiot brother. I will destroy him before I go after Naraku. And don't you dare lie to me." Sesshomaru said in an angry voice very different than his normal demeanor.

"Feel free to kill Inuyasha in anyway you see fit. He is no longer our ally." Miroku said coldly.

"No! Inuyasha is mine to kill. Do whatever you want with Naraku but Inuyasha is mine." Kagome yelled, red faced from the poison but other than that just seemed mentally distressed.

"You will have to excuse her rudeness. Inuyasha has done her many injustices. Now Sesshomaru, I am concerned for Rin. If that arm is not treated quickly then it could very easily get worst. I don't suppose you know first aid for humans do you?" Miroku spoke in a formal way, like he was attempting to get the demon lord to sign a contract.

Sesshomaru didn't enjoy the monk taking advantage of his lack of knowledge in anything, even something as useless to him as first aid for humans.

"If you allow us, we will take care of Rin for you." Miroku said.

"What is it that you want, monk? Do not try and hide your motives from me." Sesshomaru stated frigidly.

"Yes, I was simply going to offer you our services in helping to protect Rin. Naraku obviously wants her for something, what I don't know, but simply wanted to suggest that having a few more eyes on her wouldn't hurt." Miroku said cautiously. He knew to well he was in dangerous territory with the dog lord.

"Fool, I need no assistance from humans. What could your pathetic powers offer to me?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I have glimpsed your traveling company before. It contains mostly of the child, the two headed dragon, and that annoying imp. You often take the dragon with you when you split from them and just leave the imp. But since I was able to beat the imp to unconsciousness when I myself was almost dead, I know for a fact he has trouble keeping up with the girl, much less defending her." Miroku knew he had made many good points. But could Sesshomaru see past his pride for the good of his beloved follower?

"I can simply leave Rin in my fortress of my lands. There is no need for more watchers, fool." Sesshomaru said logically.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, I know your disposition on human intellect but do not take me as much of a fool as others. I know you would have done just that if you could. There is something either physical or otherwise keeps her with you. I will not question your motives on that but I ask you to see past your prejudice of us and allow us to join you. With our combined strength, Naraku will be much lighter footed with his we may even be able to find a weakness." Miroku continued to plead his case. He new his party would need such a powerful ally to survive much longer. Sesshomaru was impassively quite for only a moment before questioning,

"Why are you so desperate for this alliance?"

"A powerful demonic ally such as yourself would be invaluable to us. You have extensive knowledge of demonic magic's that none of us could hope to understand" He played into Sessomaru's ego a little. Sesshomaru's eyes burned into Miroku, like searching his soul. Then, calmly and almost quietly, said

"Very well, you will accompany me to aid Rin and assist in my battle against Naraku. But I warn you monk, your party had best not irritate me or slow me down." Sesshomaru warned.

"I assure you, we will not be anymore a hindrance than the toad" Miroku replied. Sesshomaru looked towards the west at the rising sun.

"We will leave this place for now to care for Rin and any injuries your party sustained. We will move out when the sun sets this evening. Prepare to leave." Sesshomaru walked to Rin and picked her up in one arm, then continued to walk without a backwards glance.

"Come on everyone, let us take our leave." Miroku said to his friends with as humorous a tone as he could. But the cheer he had mustered was sapped from the scene; all his friends wore sorrowful faces. Kagome was on her knees, clutching the red coat while Shippo hugged her from behind, tears in his eyes. Sango was obviously trying to be strong but couldn't find the right words. She was never good at comforting people, usually her way ended in throwing someone off a cliff. He also knew she was saddened too.

They all had grown attached to the strange warrior from the west. He had helped Sango with her rage problems by being a punching bag in their sparring matches. Anything she threw, he could take with a grin and a grunt. Shippo had come to admire Dante and his lifestyle because or the stories he told around the campfire when Shippo said he wasn't sleepy. Usually his stories only provoked the kid into a more hyperactive state.

What boy aspiring to be a great warrior wouldn't want to hear tales of a hero over coming pirate invasions of his ship, freeing entire countries from oppression, and of course the classic rescuing of the damsel in distress. It inspired all of them at times. Even he had become good friends with Dante. Dante, unlike Inuyasha, wasn't afraid to share his opinion on the ladies from the last village they passed. He could even be found to share an experience from time to time. And it was Dante who finally set Miroku straight enough to open Sango up a little. Miroku felt indebted to him for that. Still, now was not a time to mourn him. He had just risked life and limb for a powerful alliance and made them a good opportunity. They couldn't risk losing that now.

"Come now, we must leave with Sesshomaru or we will be left behind." He knew it sounded cold but he couldn't help it, it was a cold statement. Sango lifted her face in anger to the monk's insensitivity but one look in his eyes and she understood. He was the tactful one. Even if he was hurt as well he would not let his feelings or grief hamper his pursuit of the ultimate goal. He didn't always act like it but he did have subtle attributes that prove his intense spiritual training. She whispered soothingly to Kagome, who hadn't looked up from the red jacket she held. Kagome just nodded numbly and stood up to show her face. Still red in the eyes, it was hard to tell if it was the poison or tears, but her face was dry and her expression stern. She clutched the coat in a death grip. She just nodded and started striding proudly towards Sesshomaru's exit point. Before she was out of sight, Miroku watched her slip on the coat.

"Well, shall we follow, my love" Miroku asked Sango, outstretching an arm.

"Yes, let's" She took the offered hand and smiled.

"Oh great! Are you two going to start talking like Dante when he has a few to many" Shippo said sarcastically. They all had an awkward laugh…

* * *

"So what now? Are we going to try again? My brother will be on high alert now that he knows where after the girl." Sitting up, Inuyasha pulled on his white undershirt.

"No. The summoning needs a child of pure innocents. But she was not the only one, just the most available. We will talk with Naraku about this subject more but I think a search will be necessary. However we must do this with absolute caution and precise accuracy. But now that that other half demon is out of the picture, I think we can breathe slightly easier." Kikyo said opting to lounge in the bed a little longer.

"It's a good thing I got in that lucky shot at the last minute. I was on my last leg there and he hadn't even broken a sweat. Strange that he would fall so easily from just a simple wind scar. I've fought way weaker guys than him that could take it without flinching." Inuyasha stood up to pull up his pants and tie them in place.

"My, my Inuyasha, Are we paranoid? He is dead and gone. The light cannot bring someone back from the dead. We both know that" Kikyo said, looking down at her blanket covered body.

"I know, just something doesn't feel right about him. He coulda killed me easily, I know he could. But he held back, like waiting for something…

"Just misplaced fears, my love. I promise you, when this is all done; we will have more power than anything on this earth and will finally be able to truly be together."

"You're probably right…" an uncertain tone in the mutt's voice.


	15. Thoughts' Around a Campfire

**Man, I finally got it out. I can't believe it. It's been what? Like a friggen year? It's been a rough one, but I'm back with direction. I recently caught the WoW bug but I'm off it for now. This is just a teaser/test to see if anyone still reads. Just Kagome's thoughts on Dante, No important information but fun to read. If I don't have the next chapter out in like 2 weeks then review me again and it'll kick start me. Thanks**

**Dog May Cry **

**Chapter 15: Thoughts' Around a Campfire **

There was something…inspiring about him, this aura that could lift people to their feet, even if they'd been knocked down one too many times. He was the definition of western stereotypes. Violence for profit, booze, and women. But there was honor in him, good will to all. Though he'd love to pick a fight, he'd pick you up afterwards and dust you off, then buy you a drink, as if that made up for the scars he surely inflicted. That was something else about him, no matter how many times he was stabbed, shot, sliced, mauled, bit, smashed, stomped, crushed or even blown up, he'd bounce back with a witty come back. Always without a scratch, always smiling.

It was no wonder she had seen him as invincible, maybe not literally, but she never expected him to be gone so abruptly, so easily ripped away from her. She felt so guilty, this wasn't his fight, and this wasn't his enemy. He was just a wander who was caught in the wrong place. He tried to help her, help them, help the land, and died for it. Who knows what could be waiting back west for him?

He might have a family, wondering when he'd return. He never said himself one way or another, so maybe he had no family to talk about. Not uncommon among half breeds. But then again, he was common among them either. Nothing about him was common.

He was flamboyant and eccentric in almost every way. Motivation was never predictable of him. Money didn't matter and neither was the amount of work to put into it. He never seemed to follow ethics that much either. If a robber stole something right next to him, he may or may not stop him. Regardless if the item had been something he was interested in or not. It made her question his motivation to help her. He always seemed to have her best interest in heart for the most part, but in these times, you could never be sure. She trusted him, he never gave her reason not to, but she had learned her lesson of blindly following someone.

But here she was, staying up all night when she should be sleeping, trying to define a dead man that could not be defined. He was the 'X' in here algebra problems or a joker in a deck of cards. All she could do was wrap his coat around her tighter and remember. Like the night they had spent together in each others arms. Then it had been awkward, but it had been freezing to a point of killing demons. She wished he'd come and fill the cold she felt now. He always knew how.

She was slowly realizing it now. Over the last few months, she had fallen in love with him and his antics. It might just be guilt or loneliness, but it felt so much stronger than with Inuyasha. After two years of him running off with Kikyo and abusing her, she got over him fast. She stayed friends with him though, before the betrayal. But Dante never truly showed interest beyond sex for other woman, and instead of her comforting him, it was reversed. It had been nice to have someone to lean on.

She knew what he was to her, but what was he to the others? She looked at them in their uneasy sleep and wondered. She looked to Miroku, sitting against a tree with his arms crossed and his hands in his sleeves. His eyes were only half closed, as all of theirs were. If she didn't know better, they were tilted slightly to the left, were Sango slept on here back, chest rising slightly.

Miroku and Dante had been friends, with the classic male conversations when they didn't think Sango or herself were listening. Their conversations were of wine, woman, and the mix of the two. Miroku finally had someone on par with him in the area of perversion. Dante was a horny little bastard when the time was right. But that wasn't there only subjects though. Even though Miroku was a bit off, he was a monk and thus capable of higher thinking. Dante seemed educated in not only worldly but mathematic and scientific topics as well. They would discuss theories, metaphors, and politics, mostly when the girls were around. Still, for someone who considers this time's science basic, it was interesting to hear how close they come to the truth or better yet, how far off they get. Kagome suspected Miroku used the intellectual meetings to impress Sango, which never worked.

Sango… she had seen hope in Dante. His inspiring presence and optimistic attitude rubbed off on her more than anyone. The sheer power he displayed gave hope to overcome Naraku. His familiarity with dark magic and its remedies made her feel like Kohaku was that much closer. But with Dante dead, so were Sango's hopes. She didn't know how much Sango's soul could take before it was broken for good. She loved Sango like a sister; she wouldn't be able to see her like that, such a strong, mature woman, hopeless.

Shippo had been very attached to Dante. The kit hung off of every word of Dante's stories. Shippo had many questions about the world. Dante, never liking anyone to talk more than him but neither did he like to answer to many questions, was just as confused about how to answer them. Shippo felt more at ease with Dante because Dante wouldn't hit him just for making a smart ass comment. But he still had to be careful with his mouth, because he was going up against the master of put downs. Dante and Shippo's relationship bordered on brotherly to even father and son.

Kagome felt more depressed as the thoughts ran on. What could have been? Would Dante have left or stayed with them. What did he really think of her, or any of them? She thought about all who had been lost and all who have yet to be lost, and felt a new, seething, yet focused hatred to kill her enemies. She'd do it too, even if it meant joining Dante, wherever he is.


	16. Message in the Winds and the Shadows

Dog May Cry

Chapter 16: Message in the Winds and the Shadows

* * *

They had caught sent of Naraku. It was an unmistakable stench. They followed it, like moths to a flame. But they had been in this scenario many times before; this could easily be a trap. She felt all the other demons going in the opposite direction, either by intelligence or a survival instinct to avoid those stronger than themselves. They moved slowly but persistently, growing ever nearer to the presence and growing ever more alert as well. They were all on edge, shallow breaths the only sound they made. The smell had not moved for over 10 minutes. Obvious sign it was leading them somewhere. Still, they needed a lead, and with Naraku being so secretive, nobody had any information on him. Their only hope was to find something directly connected to him and go from there.

The trees swayed towards the target, showing them the way, the wind at their backs, pushing lightly. It reminded Kagome of a horror movie. Scary thing was that at any moment, it could turn into one. They were close, very close, so close that if it didn't know they were there before, it knew now. But still it made no reaction, no movement. The wind picked up lightly, pushing them closer. There was no point in stealth; none of them specialized in that kind of thing anyway. Kagome looked around at her comrades and got nods from all the humans and an agreeing look from the dog demon. He stepped out slowly, no weapon drawn but muscles tense with anticipation. Nothing happened.

The rest of them stepped out quickly and readily, but Sesshomaru had shown a sign of disarmament. Kagura stood not 15 feet away. She stared at the crescent moon with a melancholy expression. She paid no attention to them for a moment then turned to face them completely, an 'all business' appearance.

"You have arrived," She grinned slightly "I'm glad you followed me, I was afraid you were smarter than you looked."

"There is no time for games Kagura. If it is battle Naraku has ordered then we will cut you down to get to him." Sesshomaru said in a sharp, harsh tone.

"Always the romantic, ehh Sesshomaru?" Kagura said hotly "No, Naraku has no hand in this, though this is all about him. I came on my own, and I do not have much time. I have information you might find useful about Naraku." She awaited an answer, but was met with only confused gazes, so she continued "If you have noticed, Naraku has become increasingly careless with his attacks on you. Do not think he is giving you special treatment; he has been doing this with all his endeavors. It almost seems like he is on a clock, and he is getting to the end of the time. And I believe it is somehow connected to Dante." She finished. Obviously, everyone was even more confused. "Naraku has been scheming. He spends much time staring into Kanna's mirror, talking to it like someone is talking back through it. On the few conversations I did catch, Dante was a very prominent part of it. More than Dante, there was an item Dante had. I didn't find out what it is though, they only referred to it as 'it'. I'm sure whatever it is; it is an item of great power, enough for Naraku to almost completely forsake the sacred jewel. It also causes him great fear at the thought of not getting it. If Dante used it against him, it would obviously easily destroy him. This item is the key to solve all of our problems." Kagura finished. They all just stared in shock, even Sesshomaru showed hints of surprise. An item that could kill Naraku so easily and Dante had had it all along?

"But…but what could it be?" Miroku stammered.

"I told you, neither Naraku nor the one on the other side of the mirror gave any kind of clue" Kagura reiterated.

"But Dante never made any kind of mention of such a thing. Surely he would have used it to save his own life." Miroku reasoned.

"That is what confuses me. I saw Dante's death from Kanna's mirror. You could not have seen it but Dante threw himself into the wind-scar willingly." Kagura admitted.

"How dare you say something like that! Dante gave his life to save a child! How dare you say he would kill himself!" Kagome voiced an anger that had flared so rapidly and fiercely.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kagura spat at angry girl, "I only meant that Dante could have easily moved out of the way of the blast. Instead he threw the child to safety and took the blast full force, even positioned himself to make sure he was obliterated. You are the ones that knew Dante the most; I came here asking if you have any information that would piece all this together."

The humans looked at each other, seeking answers to an unimaginable question.

"We do not Kagura; these actions you accuse Dante of are not something he would do" Miroku said.

"Perhaps he left behind clues." Sesshomaru spoke up for the first time. "You still have items of power he left behind, do you not?" He said to Kagome, who nodded slowly. She still had his jacket and sword, could they solve this? She couldn't imagine it. Neither showed the potential Kagura was describing. The sword was powerful but didn't even have any special attacks like the wind scar. The coat was useful, hell yea, but it had no combat purpose. Unless…it wasn't the coat itself, but what was in it that held the power. Dante pulled all kinds of crazy crap from here so why not?

"Either way Kagura, we will not voice our opinions to you. Even if you are truly working against him, you are a known spy for Naraku and can not be trusted. Waste no more time here, we are done." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Fine have it your way, but when the day comes that I am free of Naraku, you will have a harder time getting rid of me." Kagura smirked playfully at Sesshomaru then took off in a gush of her wind, but not before blowing Sesshomaru a goodbye kiss. Miroku gave the demon lord a knowing smile behind his back.

"Annoying wind witch…" Sesshomaru growled, "We will return to our camp to think this over in safety. My previous experience with Kagura tells me she isn't attempting to lie, but here vagueness makes me wonder if it wasn't better to keep to herself." He ordered to the others. They just nodded and walked back submissively.

They had arrived back in camp with no event. Everything was the way they had left it. Shippo had fallen asleep while Rin quietly bugged Jaken to no end. Both were exceptionally pleased to see their lord return so swiftly. They all took respective seat around the campfire. Kagome sat on a log, picking Shippo up softly and placing him in her lap like a mother would. Sango curled up next to Miroku and he wrapped his arm around her. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, away from them, while Rin took a seat between him and the warmth of the fire. Kagome thought over what Kagura said. The jacket she wore might have something in it to end all this? What else could it be? All Dante had on him when he died were his twin guns, his sword he called the Woozy, and tight leather pants he said showed off his ass, which was bull because he constantly wore his long coat. He was always a mystery like that. She changed thoughts back to her original point quickly before her mind wandered to dangerous territory. How do you get this damn coat working? There didn't seem to be a word or spell you had to say to open it, Dante always just reached in and pulled something out, it seemed that easy. Maybe it was but only worked for him. She could only hope not because secretly she wanted to plunder this jacket for all it's for and find more about her dead would-be lover. Then it hit her… she reached in the jacket with the hand not cradling her adoptive son and thought to herself with a little desperation 'journal'. It took a second, but she sensed something in it, like the jacket was processing her request, then out of nowhere, she felt a solid book in her grasp. She whipped it out with so much surprised force it woke Shippo and he jump out of her lap in panic. All the others, including Sesshomaru, looked her way in there own form of surprise.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, "Is that from his jacket?" Kagome nodded dumbfounded.

"What is it?" Miroku questioned intently.

"It's Dante's journal I think." Kagome said. She inspected the book more closely. It was a light brown leather bound book that had darkened with age, about 7 by 4 inches, but had no markings at all on any side of it.

"Open it" Sesshomaru was now looming closer to them and Rin practically had her head hung over the book with an amazed expression. She cracked the book open to the very first page. The page was yellow with age but the ink was still smooth and undisturbed. However, it was written in what appeared to be English, so she could only pick out a few words. She flipped through many pages, some containing just writing, others had what looked like forms of poetry, probably a song Dante wrote, others contained sketches of many things, but she could tell Dante was a horrible artist.

'Guess you can't be good at everything…' Kagome thought with a smug smile.

"What's in there Kagome" Sango said after several minutes of watching Kagome flip randomly around in the book. Kagome's head snapped up slightly embarrassed.

"I…don't know. I can't read it; its in a different language."

"Ahh, what a disappointment, I thought we were close." Shippo, now quite awake, said with his head hung low in exaggerated dissatisfaction.

"But sweetie, I don't think it will be a total disappointment" Came a Feminine voice laced in almost palpable lust.

* * *

**I was going to go further with this but It's been to long since I updated. I'm sure you all know who has come to them in the night. Excuse it if this and the next chapter seem rushed. I want to get to the climax and I am sure all you do too. Anyway, DMC4 is out. Tell me what you think about it and how far you've gotten. I also might go back in earlier chapter some time and clean stuff up. I've been reading through some of em and keep thinking to myself "I am a moron". Who knows how many people I've scared away with that atrocious drab I wrote some 3 odd years ago. **


End file.
